Born and Bred
by The FalconWolf
Summary: Five teenagers, five ordinary lives that are changed with one trip. After being kidnapped, they find they have been living a lie and they were created to serve their kidnappers. But after their genetic programs are activated, they find they're cursed monsters. After escaping they live their lives separately, but when that organization returns for them, they must reunite to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Born and Bred

Chapter 1: Ordinaries

London, England,

Whipton, Exeter, England,

San Francisco, U.S.A

Lincoln, Lincolnshire, England,

Sandy, Bedfordshire, England

Five locations, five people ordinary teenagers, living five ordinary lives, but under their skin and running through their veins lies something not so ordinary. They may not know one another, but little do they know their going to become closer and having to depend on one another sooner then they think.

London, England is homed to one Jock Haythem, fresh out of school and enjoying what he can of the summer holidays before he goes back to sixth form. But his parents want otherwise. They want him to go to some special school further in the city, they say he's gifted and that those gifts should be developed, that their something that will make him an incredible person one day. He doesn't know what they're on about, he didn't know he had gifts or talents, if he did they were rarely seen. He was now in school as the top kid, the one that got all the girls and the back seat on the bus home. He had a good reputation, something he didn't want to lose by going to this special school. But it seems his path was set on going to this other school.

Whipton, Exeter, England is the home of Madeline Grey, sixteen years old and one hell of a free spirit. She didn't care much for her reputation and how good it was, she just wanted to live freely and without a care. She liked her music and dancing randomly as she walked down the street with her friends. She was set on becoming a doctor when she was older, she wanted to go to university and do anything she could that would guarantee her future that she so desperately wanted. Her parents told her of a holiday they'd be taking to Great Yarmouth on the other side of the country, but they were going to make a stop of and spend the day in London on their way.

In San Francisco, U.S.A lives Ryan Clearwater, British and not new to the area as he and his parents had lived there for a majority of his life. He didn't get along well with his parents; they had arguments weekly; pointless, silly arguments about nothing in particular. His parents dismissed it as simple teenage hormones running through his body that made him a little grumpy and aggressive. But it wasn't that, not to him anyway. He could just sense on his parents that they wanted him to be different, he had a thing where he just knew when they were keeping something behind his back, he knew they were planning something. They told him they were going to go back to England to visit relatives soon, but why now? They never had before, and they've lived out here and never spoken to family for years, Ryan had never even seen his relatives. But maybe that was the reason why.

Carrie Weeks is the fourth and lives in the heart of Lincoln. Well spoken and mature young lady, but she likes her good times, she likes to have a good laugh and do the opposite to how her parents brought her up. Her family were rather rich, had plenty of money and wanted all of it to go towards her and her education. They wanted to send her to a finishing school in the heart of London. She wanted to study animal care and in the future disappear up to Canada to either work in or run her own wildlife park. But as much of a parenting rule breaker she might have been, she knew that wasn't going to happen and she was destined to go to this school in the country's capital city.

Lastly, in Sandy, Bedfordshire in the south east of England lives Cole Anderson, another simple, ordinary kid, fresh out of school and looking forward to going back to finish off sixth form. He's a chump he's that ordinary, a bullying victim every now and then, but he's not afraid to give the punches back. He's won he's fair share of fights, so therefore he's earned his fair share of detentions and home calls. Another average person, gets bullied every now and then, has good grades and has his plans for the future. He wants his own business, a nice house, a wife and kids, everything a normal kids wants at his age.

So, five teenagers, five ordinary lives that are about to take a turn up the road beyond weird. Little do they know, but they are all going to have to depend on one another more then ever in the coming years, their lives will depend on it. As good and fine as their lives have been, dark clouds are forming over their heads, and little do they know, but they have been watched all their short lives.

Finally, the last day of school had arrived and Cole walked out of his class and dashed for the nearest exit. It was the longest day he had ever lived through, but then again he'd been watching the clock all day, so seconds felt like minutes and minute's hours, the downsides to it being the last day of school and the results of watching the clock. But now it was all over, this day felt like it went on twice as long as ever, Cole was just eager to go home and plan out the summer. He walked around the corner and made for the bus, weaving around other happy students saying their goodbyes and talking about their plans for the holidays. He said his own goodbyes to other friends before reaching his bus, but before he clambered on board, two other of his friends called out for him and boarded. Shaun and Emily, his closest friends and the only ones he could have wished for. They've been by his side while he's been by theirs, they've had fun, helped one another through the good and bad and just enjoyed each others company. Cole and Shaun sat side by side midway on the lower deck of the bus while Emily sat looking back and them on the seat in front. "So, what are you doing over the holidays?" She asked and resting her chin on the back of her chair.

"I'm going to Greece with my family." Shaun answered.

"I'm not doing anything, but my parents are being secretive about something, so I guess we're going somewhere." Cole replied.

"What makes you say that?" Shaun asks.

"They keep having these private talks and giving me these weird looks, not to mention the fact they keep telling me they know something I don't know. It's so obvious." He said just as the bus started to pull away. "It's either somewhere nice for once and not the caravan in Devon, or it's somewhere even worse then that." Cole sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Emily reassured. "It'll only be for a week or two, so we'll still have the rest of the summer to hang out." Cole smiled. She had a point, thinking of all the things they could do before and after he goes will help him get through the boredom of it. They gossiped and talked the journey until Cole's stop came, a path in the middle of no-where that led through a woodland, it was the closest stop to his home on the outskirts of the small town, and he enjoyed walking through the trees after a long day, it was peaceful. The bus came to a stop and he grabbed his bag.

"Meet us at the den at five?" Shaun questioned as he shuffled off the seat.

"See you at five." Cole smiled and knuckle bumping his friends before walking off the bus. He waved them goodbye as the bus pulled away before turning to walk on his own down that path, he was the only one out of around fifty to get of at this first stop the bus takes on its route, but he never felt awkward about it.

The leaves crunched under his weight, the faint smells of the plants, the dryness of the day and just the scent of this nature flooded his nostrils. He loved living out here, it was great, peaceful. It wasn't a private wood or anything, so others in the town walked through together or with their dogs. Sandy wasn't exactly the largest town, but it was a great place, named after the sand dunes on one side of the woods, a great place for sledging in the winter and to play in any time of the year. The woodland itself was a good size, it was incredibly uneven, hills and bumps in the ground provided great spots to roll down and hide behind. A small lake resided on the far side, a secluded spot not may goes to, a place Cole liked to relax in, but it was also the place he, Emily and Shaun kept their den, their own spot.

The walk was only twenty minutes long, a good walk to help wake himself up in the morning and a good one to wind down from after school before he came to his home. An old looking house, right at the woodland's doors at the edge of town. He's lived here as long as he can remember, never moved and neither has the family as he's been told. He walked through the gate and up to the door which was never locked, so all he had to do was pull the handle and walk inside. He threw his bag across the landing and skilfully hanging it on the peg the other side, a challenge he always set himself when he walked through the door. He turned left immediately and found his mother in the kitchen cooking away. He froze and looked down at his feet, muddy and leaving prints behind him. He seethed quietly and took a few steps back to undo his shoes and put them away. The stairs were across the kitchen, so he began to tiptoe across without making a sound. He mentally cheered himself as he placed his foot on the first step when…

"Where do you think you're going?" He froze again and looked back at his mum, she wasn't even watching. How did she know he was there?

"Huh?" He questioned.

"Clear that up or you're not coming on holiday with us." She replied and pointing the muddy footprints he left behind on the landing.

"Oh great, another week in the same old caravan." He said sarcastically as he made his way over to the story cupboard to grab a mop and begin mopping up, it was all he'd have to do on laminate flooring.

"What makes you think that?" She grinned and leaning back on the work surface.

"It's what we always do." He replied. He looked up to her, and her face said otherwise.

"Well, you'll be happy to know we're not this year."

"Really?" He gasped and she nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Oh but I don't think you'll like it." She smiled and turning back to wipe down the surfaces. He dropped the mop and walked over to her intent on knowing what she was talking about. He wrapped his hands around her and blew in her ear, something he knew she found ticklish but more so annoying. She laughed and struggled to get out of his grip, but her son was too strong for her.

"What about France?" He let her go as soon as he said it and gave her mercy.

"France!"

"Yep, go ahead and pack, we're leaving tomorrow morning." She grinned. He finished up mopping and ran up the stairs faster then he had ever before. Finally he was going somewhere other then Cromer like he has done for as long as he can remember. "We're staying a night in London, so be prepared for that."

"Ok mum!" He called down as he burst into his room.

**Two hours later**

"France!" Both Shaun and Emily exclaimed in unison.

"It's better then Cromer." Cole replied. Shaun and Emily couldn't see how going to the country next door could be any better then a sunny beach. If anything it was either the same or worse. After packing, he made straight for the den in an excitement filled sprint that only made his journey fifteen minutes. He ran over the numerous hills and bumps, weaved around the thick parts of the woods and darted up that final hill until he came to that secluded spot that was a part of the small lake that only the three seemed to know. It was concealed by trees, but in full view of the sun's rays. Within their spot were old car tires, some crates, tarpaulin and a tire swing they made, the one Emily sat on while the three spoke and Shaun a crate.

"How the hell is France better then Cromer?" Emily questioned.

"At least there they speak English." Shaun added.

"We're always there, that's the thing, so it's boring after a while." Cole replied as he sat up in a tree looking down at the two. "This is something knew, I've never been abroad."

"Mate, I wouldn't count going to France as going abroad." Shaun said.

"It's not that good, I've been there loads of times, no-one understands you." Cole shuffled off the tree and landed on the ground with a thud.

"That's the point." He said brushing off the dirt from his palms. "It's different; it's a change from a stuffy caravan, it's going to be fun."

"Ok, fine, whatever you say." Shaun said holding his hands up and giving up trying to tell him otherwise.

"We hope you have fun." Emily added.

"I'll send you a postcard from Greece." Shaun smirked. Cole picked up a small twig from the ground and threw it gently at him playfully. So what if his friends had been there and their experiences weren't so pleasant, this was something different for him and it was something he was going to enjoy. But little did he know, four other children were headed the same way, and they were going to have to depend on one another despite the fact they don't know them.

**Well guys, i'm back. It took a little longer to get this up i'll admit, but i think that was because i'm not as in touch with this story as i was with the Starnik series or A Son of Wolves. but this was the second story idea i came up with a while ago, admittedly i don't have many ideas for this, so i'll make it up as i go and see how it turns out, so i can't predict how long it'll be. I'm going to try and make it at least twenty chapters, so a good length. I hope you'll all enjoy it.**

**On another note, and something you might get excited about. I've been getting a lot or requests for a sequel to A Son of Wolves, and i might be able to answer them. Some day, and i can't promise anything, i will see if i can. If i do, i have a few idea that could go into it, but i don't have a story plot or anything for it, i don't know what direction it'll go in. I just thought i'd let you know, but i can't promise anything. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	2. Chapter 2 The Trip of a Lifetime

Born and Bred

Chapter 2: The Trip of a Lifetime

You don't get into a car with strange people, that's something you shouldn't do; but do you get into a car with parents that are acting strange? And stranger then usual at that. Cole was awoken far earlier then he was told to get up, his clothes were thrown at him and he was practically ordered to get up, change and get moving before his parents walked out. Talk about a rude awakening. So he slumped down the stairs groggily to have breakfast served and his parents dashing around the house packing and eating on the go. He didn't understand what was with them, why the rush? He looked around at them, noticing them packing things he didn't think they'd need, pictures, mementoes, souvenirs and other things he didn't think they'd need to take with them, it was like they were moving out or something but leaving all the larger stuff behind. He took his final bit and was near dragged outside, he could only think it was them being excited as well and were just eager to get out and go somewhere else a much as he was. He found it amusing if anything, but confusing as to the strange things and amount they had packed.

The ride was quiet, the radio was on but they didn't talk much. They constantly reminded him they were spending the day in London and heading off the next day, not that he forgot. He never really had been to London before, so that was just as exciting, not to mention the fact that they were to be spending the night in some near five star hotel. It was a journey that lasted nearly two hours before they were greeted with the traffic outside the city, then the increasing amount of vehicles within the city that only slowed them down. He was in awe at the place, the buildings, the malls and shops, the strange building structures that made him wonder how they stayed up. The amount of people the city held, the technology stores, all sorts of things he never gets to see in that small town he's from in the country. But it wasn't as interesting as he thought; he preferred the country then the city, most likely because he's lived out there all this time as he's come to enjoy it more and gotten used to it.

His dad told him as they pulled into a multi-story car park that they had to dash into his workplace for a few minutes. He gets the train nearly every day to get to London; he works in finance, so a big time man in his workplace. Cole felt a chill of some sorts over come him, making him reluctant to even step out of the car. As they found a space and he was told it would only take a few minutes and asked if he'd like to come, he at first said no, but after seeing how dull it was here and around the car added with how cramped it was beginning to feel, he changed his answer and stepped out with them.

His father had made a mental map of the city thanks to the amount of years he had worked here. His mother was from the city so she knew her way around just as much; it had been a long time since she left though. They walked passed the malls, stores and giant shops, fancy restaurants and office buildings, one of which belonged to his father's workplace when they came to it. It was situated on the outskirts of the city, it wasn't exactly very tall but it was most certainly one of the largest in terms of lengths and width. It seemed as they rounded a corner it went for hundred of yards. Some finance building, it looked awesome. It was a giant greyish, slivery building, very modern looking. They walked across the company's car park and into the building. The reception alone was massive, but not particularly busy. The inside looked just as modern as the outside; it was glass, tiled and very formal looking. People walked around in suits, but he saw some that weren't.

There were some that caught his eye that weren't dressed formal or smart looking what so ever. He saw dotted around and leaning against walls or sitting on chairs kids that looked his age, looking bored out of their minds and on their own. He guessed a parent had dragged them along and left them for a moment. There were four of them, but he didn't take much notice, just some kids just as bored as he was getting. He followed his father to the reception, he didn't listen in much to what he said, but he did pick up on a part where he said something like "leaving a package", but he didn't have anything with them nor did it look as though they were picking something up. He listened in inventively after that, but nothing more interesting was said apart from when the receptionist said that whatever this "package" was, it was on the top floor. So his mum pointed him to a chair beside another child which he walked towards and she and his dad walked towards an elevator to ride it to the top floor.

He sighed as he sat back against the chair and the boy beside him sat with a bored expression and resting his head on his hand. He looked around aimlessly as Cole did, something had to be done.

"So what are you here for?" Cole then asked while looking ahead of him. The boy looked at him puzzled, but then he sighed and turned his head to look across the room.

"My mum works here, said she had to pick something up." He replied glumly.

"Same, but with my dad." Cole added. "Just passing through?" He then asked.

"I live here, only a few minutes away. You?" He replied.

"Try a few hours." Cole chuckled. "I'm Cole." He added and turning to hold out his hand.

"Jock." He smiled and shaking his hand with a friendly smile. After, they sat back and looked back across the room. "Some bank huh?" Jock questioned. Cole looked at him puzzled.

"Bank?" He asked back.

"My mum works in banking, says this is where she works." Jock answered.

"My dad says he's in finance."

"Huh, I guess this place has different departments." Jock shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." Cole replied as he found himself in deep thought. His dad said he worked in finance, yet this kid's mum said she worked in a bank, whereas this place is defiantly not a bank, it's an office building. But they could just be two things in one building. It was nothing. It was a moment later that a woman came to them and asked if one of them was Jock, so he arose to his feet saying it was him. She said that his mum was having to stay longer then normal, so she was asked to bring him to her. The two said their goodbyes and Cole watched as his temporary friend was led across the room and through a door. Now he had no-one to talk to, and he waited and waited.

He played games with his imagination and what was happening around him. One being he had to guess what colour tie the next person to walk through the door was wearing; he was that bored he had to sad play games like that. Another being whether the next person to walk into the room would strare at him as if he wasn't meant to belong. So he stuck with his imagination, even laughing at the things he saw on the backs of his eyelids.

He opened his eyes when he heard someone call his name, so he opened in eyes to find the male's voice and hope it was his parents coming for him. But no, it was some other guy coming towards him. He stood up to engage with him and saying that, he was the one he as calling.

"Your parents asked me to come and get you; they have to sign some things to get their package." There was something in the man's voice, something that wasn't truthful, a hint of a lie even. But he didn't pay much attention to that. He only nodded and followed, was it a coincidence that it was the same excuse that lady said to take that other boy away? He pondered that thought as he was led through the same doors the other boy went and began walked down a long and seemingly never ending corridor. The man tried talking to him in a friendly manner, Cole didn't feel like talking, but he did, but he didn't answer questions truthfully that he didn't want to answer honestly. He lied seeing as this guy was acting funny.

He was led down the corridor, passing rooms and offices. The offices looked normal, but when he passed what looked like science labs and the people on the other side of the windows staring at him did he start thinking that maybe his parents were spies or scientists maybe. His dad couldn't be in finance, this place was sign posted on every corner and nothing said anything about finance or banking as that boy said his mum did. He watched the signs carefully, starting from the first corner, it said "Research and Development" followed by more signs which they followed leading to "Testing Laboratory's". It was after that second sign did the atmosphere and look of the place seem different. It wasn't dirty, but it was more tattered and rugged. Tiles on the floor were missing, walls were scratched. They passed rooms with blacked out windows, scientists with masks and white lab coats, glasses and gloves who watched him as he passed. He was starting to think his parents had lied to him about what his dad did. But maybe the finance department was on the other side of this place. But he saw his parents go up an elevator, maybe this was another way to one.

He saw a third sign, "SSRC" that was all, nothing else. They were letters to something, but he couldn't figure out or recognise it from anywhere. He saw security and scientists with those letters on them, even the guy he was following had it on his badge, He noticed a logo on it, two downward facing yellow arrows on a dark green background with a red circle going above it and the four letters in-between them. The fourth sign they saw made him began to really worry about where this man was taking him. It said "Body programmes and enhancements", what was this place?

They turned a final corner, one way with one door on the other side. The man removed his badge with a key and placed it into the lock. Cole looked back one last time before the man turned the key. But as he turned around, he was suddenly and violently pushed inside the room. He yelled.

"Hey!" But the door was then slammed shut and locked again. He ran back at it and tried to pull it back open, but he couldn't, it was locked tightly. He looked back around the small white room, his heart beating frantically in fear he was being kidnapped. It was bear and small, near claustrophobic. But there was some hope, there was a door on the other side. He walked quickly towards it and pulled the handle down to give it a light pull, surprisingly, it opened. These weren't the greatest of all kidnappers it seems. He laughed weakling as he pulled it opened completely and stepped out, closing the door behind him. It was another long corridor with several doors on the right side of the corridor, but only one caught his eye, the one that said exit. He made a fasted paced dash for the door and pulled it open, wasting no time in stepping through. But it was a costly mistake. He walked into not a room, but what looked like a cage. He turned to walk back but the door somehow closed itself and a loud metallic clunk that was the door locking itself echoed around where he was. He ran back to it and desperately tried opening it, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Stop trying." A girl's voice said. He looked to his left through the bars to see a girl stood leaning against the bars beside him. "Mine's locked so, so is yours." She sighed.

"Who are they, what is this place?" He demanded out of fear as he looked at her.

"Beats us." A boy's voice replied. He looked the other side of him and another boy sat against the door in his cell. "But you're not alone." He added and pointing in front of him. Cole followed his gaze to another cell across a corridor in front of him, another girl and that same boy from the reception he spoke with sat and paced nervously around. He walked up to the bars and looked down the length of the corridor. It wasn't that long; it only had six cells inside, five of which they were in and another spare. Each only three metres by three, with a cage door and a normal one behind them. Cole could only guess in saying that he wasn't the only one to be kidnapped or tricked in here.

**So another chapter done, chapter three shall be up tomorrow morning and possibly number four in the afternoon. I hope you guys like this story, i'll admit i don't think i can put as much heart into it as i did the Starnik series, but i'll try.**

**On another note, i'm not sure if any of you saw a certain review, if not then this is what it said: _"you idiot... this is not a topic for random a** stories...this is for alpha and omega you c***sack. If it has nothing to do with any of the characters from Alpha and Omega we dont care about it. You should feel bad about yourself because you have just wasted everyone who has read this wanna-be Alpha and Omega fanfiction's time. We Have a general section for a reason you waste of s****. Please..stop writing before you kill someone or yourself. _**

_Sincerily yours,_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_P.S. You Fail at writing, go suck a bag of baby d**** and baby v*****"_

**I blocked out the person's name and a few words i didn't think would be appropriate, and the language isn't far on the young people who could be reading this. I just wanted to make this clear that i'm not offended, that everyone is entitled to their own opinion but language like he used was not and the insults is not acceptable. I'll admit to a few things, one being that this site wasn't the best place to post my stories and I've known that for a little while now, but there's a summery for a reason here people, it tells you if it's a genuine fanfic. If anything, this shows this guy is a good writer if he can come up with imaginative swears and curses like that. A few pieces of advise to anyone who feels the same. O****ne, that if you don't like it, don't read it and post horrid things like this onto others stories because that's how you kill a persons self confidence and can stop them doing anything, not just writing. Two, that you read the summery or a few chapter before deciding if you want to read on. And lastly that i believe in a few good and most likely sad sayings. "Sticks and stone may break our bones, but words can never hurt us." And another i came up with, "Forgive and forget." I forgive him and i'm going to forget this to carry on this story. I'm not the only one who posts stories that aren't a fanfic. I'm sure many of you who don't like them don't say this about stories that have been published. I'm leaving it there, no need to on about it and no need for anyone else to get involved. Expect the next chapter tomorrow and in the afternoon. Until next time. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 One Little Shot

Born and Bred

Chapter 3: One Little Shot

He hadn't seen anyone since he was entrapped in this place with these other children. They all thought this was the way out, but it was their doom. With all five of the children fearful and panicking, Cole saw the sense to calm things down. Panicking, hitting and bars and pacing were not going to get them anywhere. He had to do something before things became too bad in here not just for him, but for everyone. It was obvious they too were tricked in here with him, so they were in this together. It was thirty minutes after he walked in that he engaged in talking to everyone to help ease the tension that continued to build. Talking would help to get it out and maybe loosen everyone up a little. They all introduced themselves. The boy to his left was Ryan, a coloured kid told by his parents they were coming from over seas to visit family in the city that they were supposed to be meeting them here when his parents left him and someone came to take him to them. The girl to his right was Madeline, strangely, but stunningly had red hair, not ginger, but long red hair, apparently they were headed towards the east coast and had to pass through the city to get there. They came inside because they were looking for directions, yet they didn't ask anyone in the street. Across the corridor and the cell on the left was that boy he sat beside in the reception, Jock, tricked when he was told his mother works here and was being taken to her. They stopped off here on the way to see some gifted and talented school, obviously this was not it. Beside him and to Cole's right was Carrie, in a deep state of fear and panic as she paced back and forth as she had been for over an hour and fumbling with her hands in nervousness. She was the first to be lured in here. Cole managed to calm her down, as did Jock who took a hold of her hand in comfort to help her get over her increasing panic attack. She saw sense that pacing back and forth wasn't getting her anywhere and began to calm down.

They small talked, shared stories, anything to keep the calm they had replaced with fear. They looked around for a way to escape, but the cage doors and the doors behind all of them were firmly sealed and locked. But they even saw cameras in the cells watching their every move. It was obvious their parents had lied to them in saying they worked here. But maybe they didn't, maybe this was all a mistake and security thought they did something wrong. But they didn't, everyone said they were just sitting around waiting for their parents to return. This was all a misunderstanding, a big mistake; their parents would be along for them all soon enough. But it was also only a matter of time before security or their kidnappers, whoever these people were, came for them to move them or dispose of them. And that time was about to run out.

Two hours later, or so it seemed, no-one knew how long they had been, they were still in their cages, much calmer then they were before. It had been two hours since the last child was thrown into this place, the last child being Cole, when echoing footsteps were heard from down the length of the corridor, the first sound they had heard other then each other's voices. They looked around at one another, not sure what to do. Cole was sat back against the wall, Madeline standing and then walking to the bars to see who it was, Jock and Carrie sat back to back through the bars and Ryan stood leaning against the bars. This caught all their attention, but they stayed where they were.

"Hey!" Madeline yelled at them as they neared. "Let us out." They came into view and they stopped in-between all of them. All three were men, one wearing a white lab coat, so obviously a scientist of some sorts. Another looked just like him and the last was some security guard in uniform. All of them wore badges and had that symbol on them again with those four letters, "SSRC". The security guard had nothing on him; he stood with his arms behind his back, at ease, but with a pistol in a holster attached to his leg caught all their eyes. The scientists looked towards Cole as they produced a clipboard and turned a page of many. They looked at him and then the paper in front of them.

"Cole Anderson." One said and then moving down the corridor to Cole's left and to the cell that held Ryan. How did they know his name? Who were these people He got to his feet as he sensed that something was happening, or at least going to. They flicked another page and studied Ryan and it before saying. "Ryan Clearwater." They turned around and repeated the same process and saying. "Jock Haythem." The three boys looked at one another in confusion but also ready to act. Cole saw as they had their backs to him that they had pages with their names, ages, a picture, basically an entire profile of everything about them. "Carrie Weeks." And then once more and turning around and after flicking to a final page saying. "Madeline Grey." How did they know them, and their full names? Maybe their parents are looking for them and gave them their names. Maybe their theory that this was a massive foul-up was correct and they were about to get out of here. They were all on edge, but they were at ease as they thought they were getting out.

They conversed with one another as if agreeing on something before turning to the security guard and whispering something inaudible. He nodded as they walked away, but he remained. Seconds after they all heard a door close at the other end of the corridor, he held up his hands, showing two small sliver cylinders. What were they? He flicked something and two parts of them fell and flew a little distance before he dropped them, making a clunking and ringing sound as they echoed around them. Afterward he made a calm but fast paced walk down the corridor before they heard the door shut again. "Ok, what the hell was that!" Ryan exclaimed.

"More importantly, what the hell are those?" Madeline added and pointing to the cylinders. They all took steps towards the bars to inspect them further. A faint ticking noise came from them right before the ends of them burst open with a quiet bang and a spark. They scrambled back as far as they could get in their cells as orange smoke started seeping out of them getting thicker and thicker and closing in on them. Ok, so this wasn't them getting out. They began to panic again as they tried desperately to get out, they didn't want to know what that stuff was. Cole looked up at the camera in his cell and shouted into it.

"Let us out! Please let us go!" Obviously nothing happened and no-one came so they were left on their own. They all tried kicking down their doors and breaking the steel bars, nothing worked, but they weren't going to quit. The orange smoke consumed them and they began choking on it as it started to block their airways with each breath. They began to feel light headed with the amount they were forced the inhale, therefore the wobblier they became with the lack of oxygen they had. Soon and one by one they began to fall into a forced and deep sleep. This was more serious then any of them could have imagined.

Cole awoke groggily and sick what felt like mere seconds later. He strained and tried to open his eyes, his eyelids felt as though they had weights keeping them shut, or like he hadn't slept in days. He goes to bring his hand to wipe away the sleep, but he can't, he's restrained. Everything's blurred and muffled, but he can make out shapes of people moving. "Wh…what are…you doing." He asks weakly and with every ounce of strength he could muster. "Where am…I?" The people around him move faster and look as though they heard him. One came right towards him dressed in white like the others. Still blurred, the person took a hold of his arm.

"It's the effects of the gas." The man spoke. "It will clear in due time."

"Where am I?" Cole asked again as the man fiddled with something Cole felt on his arm. His vision started to clear rapidly, but then it clear completely and his hearing returned to its former nature when he felt something pierce his arm. He looks down at the man and the needle he stuck in his arm and taped over to keep it there. He began to struggle, his arms, wrists, legs, chest and ankles were restrained to a flat, padded table. "Get the hell away from me!" He yelled as he tries to lash out at the man.

"Relax, you're safe here." The masked man replies. "You're in our facility, in the same building so you haven't moved." Cole saw that he wasn't getting out and started to settle down. But he remained tensed and alert to what was going on around him. He was in a large room with five other scientists and three security guards stood around the room. The room was clean and tidy, machines he had never seen before flashed, whirred and beeped as they did whatever it was they were designed to do. Beside him was another large machine buzzing quietly. It had what looked like a headset on it, pressure pads and many arm like things on it. It made him gulp in fear and hope they weren't going to sue it on him.

"What do you want?" Cole gulped as he turned back to the man.

"I'm Doctor Whitewood, head scientist of this facility." He replied and removing his mask. He was an older man, glasses and wrinkled. Grey hair but a very mature voice. Cole noticed badges on under his coat as he leaned over to lean on the bed; it looked like some military uniform.

"Where are my mum and dad?"

"They're fine; they're waiting for you to come out." His eyes shot open, did his parents know about this? So he asked him. "Yes, they do." He couldn't believe it; his own parents set him up! Maybe this was some sick prank, a horrid and well planned trick for him. But what about the others? Were they actors or were they being tricked by their parents as well. If this was, then it was one of the greatest ones he's ever seen. But these machines, these people, they all look so real, everything here looks real and not a joke. Why knock them out for a prank? This wasn't, no this was deadly real. His parents knew about this, so what were they really? "Your parents will be with us shortly."

"What do you want with me?" Cole gulped as he watched the scientist stand back up and press a few buttons on a computer beside him.

"To make you something we have worked so hard for." He answered. "To make you the greatest weapon of all time."

"A weapon?" Cole asked.

"Your parents told us that you wanted to join the military in the future." He replied.

"In the far future yeah, but not now."

"Nothing wrong with starting now." The doctor said.

"I want to go back to school before I do, not yet."

"But you want to serve your country don't you?" The doctor questioned. "You want to make a difference in this fight."

"Yes, just not yet. Now let me go I don't want to do this!"

"It's a little too late for that…" He replied as he pressed a final button and the machine behind him started buzzing louder and whirred as it started. "We've already started."

"What are you going to do to me?" Cole whimpered as he looked back at the machine.

"You aren't like other children." The doctor said coming to his side and repositioning a few things on the machine and the other scientists in the room started moving things and doing other things while they watched him. "Neither are the others you met earlier. You five are very special, the only five that we are able to do this to." He added. "Or so we hope." He finished as he pressed one last button and the table Cole lay on jumped as it started to stand him up. The needle in his arm was removed and covered by another scientist to stop whatever was injected into him from coming out and bleeding. It jumped again as it came to a sudden stop and he was near vertical. The scientists around the room started pressing more buttons, Doctor Whitewood walked around while men and woman walked in through a door to enter the lab to be greeted by him. They took seats and stood opposite the table, but he wasn't paying much attention to that. He noticed they were wearing military and scientific uniforms, but all part of the same organization with that "SSRC" on them.

While that was happening, that machine beside him moved around on rails behind him and ten arm like things came around either side of him. Two either side of his neck, two in his arms, two in his chest, two in his upper leg and the last two in near his lower leg. His heart began to beat frantically and the two doctors came in to fasten his restraints. He began to fight them off, but he succeeded in nothing. "You can't do this!" He exclaimed as they started walking away to their machines. He looked at the arms as his breathing rate increased and his heart beating frantically in his chest and threatening to burst out of him. Suddenly, the rounded ends of the arms opened and revealed a syringe in each of them. Each tip of them was red hot to keep things clean and they spun as if a drill was operating them. The doctor came and attached these sticky pad like, things to him on his neck and chest to monitor his heart rate before walking away again. He stood in front of the crowd of near twenty people as they listened in to him.

"Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming. This is the last of five weapon Z tests and one that will work. For years we have tried to make the perfect solider, and now after many years of trying, we have done it. Inside this boy…" He said turning around to point at Cole. "Just like the others that you have seen, is our perfect solider that can defend our country and put the terrorists that attack us in their place. If this final one works, we can use them to make more and make our country a safer place. We can make Britain great again." He then looked across the lab and nodded in the direction of a scientist who momentarily looked at Cole before pressing a single button on his computer and the machine plunged all ten needles through his clothing and into his skin. He screamed in bloody agony as he tried to squirm free from the burning needles that plunged deep into him and what felt like to the bone, most likely because it was. He writhed and cried while begging them to stop, but they weren't going to. First they had to drill into the bone and deep muscle which was agonizing, when that was over, another switch was flicked and a black liquid began to flow into his bloodstream and nervous system. He tensed his face as whatever it was brought him searing, burning pain and he just wanted to die. He was only a child and they were doing this, it was child abuse, it was illegal!

He closed his eyes and tensed his face as the chemical coursed through his body. It flowed quickly in his blood, changing every cell and activating what was dormant inside him and waiting for this moment to be activated. Every cell in his body was adapted, his nerves were shredded and reconnected to be made faster working, his bones fixed tighter and harder, his muscles healthier and stronger, his brain capacity expanded, his insides began to burn, his senses tingled violently like an extreme version of pins and needles. He continued to scream even after the last of the black substance was forcefully placed into his body and no-one seemed to do anything about it or at least put him out of his misery, that was what he wanted at the moment. He shot his eyes open; for a strange reason, this was what the men and women gathered had been waiting for, this moment would prove it would work. They all smiled and mentally cheered themselves as they saw the results to see they had worked. Cole's eyes were a sickly, bright yellow, the large veins on his neck and on the back of his hands turned black as the chemical crept along his arms and body. The needles were withdrawn with one final agonized scream and beg for mercy or death. He received neither.

A few minutes later he was being dragged alone a corridor, he stumbled and wobbled if he wasn't with two men either side of him helping him along with a few scientists but that doctor right behind him. He felt sick to his core, he was dizzy, whatever that stuff was, it didn't make him feel great at all. He was scared, he couldn't walk, he couldn't see straight, everything seemed to zoom in and then out again, he could smell every faint and strong smell around him he could hear everything. It made him sick that all this was happening at the same time, what was wrong with him. If he had something sharp at this point in time he wouldn't hesitate in ending this nightmare he wanted so desperately to end. At least he now knew how serious this was, this defiantly wasn't a prank. What was happening to him?

He was guided and dragged along several long corridors and around many corners before coming to a one way route. He was pushed through a door, but something in his legs made him feel lighter, so he stumbled and broke into a run until he fell over onto his front. He cried quietly as his body still racked with pains from the procedure as he tried to push himself up. Suddenly someone grabbed him by his arm, and then another by his other arm. He looked up, Jock and Carrie were helping him up, but there was something different about them. They eyes, they were a dirty yellow, as were Ryan and Madeline's as they stood just behind them. "You'll be ok, it'll pass soon." Carrie cooed as they brought him to a standing point and Jock let Cole lean against him.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" He asked looking drunk.

"We could ask the same about you." Carrie replied with a reassuring smile and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at them all, all showing the same signs of stress and fear as they looked back and froth from the people behind them as they talked among themselves. Cole let himself become attuned to what was happening to him. His vision started to settle, smells became less fragrant and intense and the loud voices which at first he thought were shouts became normal voices. But his eyes remained that colour.

"Better?" Jock questioned.

"Getting, thanks."

"We're in this together." Ryan added as he and Madeline walked towards them. Cole looked around; they were in a large, concrete room. Fifty metres by about the same in width, but there was something horrid about the looks of it. Some part had scorch marks on it, others bullet holes and some even had strange looking claw marks on it. Up and to the right of the door was a large long window with people in lab coats walking around. It looked like a view station and this was the testing area, but testing for what? What was in here before them?

He looked back to the people in with them, that Doctor Whitewood man with three other men and seven guards, this time they carried larger weapons, semi-automatic weapons at the ready.

"What did you do to us?!" Ryan demanded as he stood in front of the group. They didn't answer, they continued talking among themselves and pondering over several clipboards. "ANSWER US!" He bellowed and taking a step nearer, a step the guards weren't comfortable with. They raised and cocked their weapons to take aim directly at him. His eyes burned with fury, but why? Why was he so easily pissed off and how come the others sensed it clearly in him and felt it as if it was their own anger? Whitewood raised his arm and gestured for the gun the lower, so they were and he stepped forward while Ryan stepped back with the group of quivering teens. He stood for a moment, admiring and monitoring them before he answered.

"We've made you what you were made for." What the hell was that supposed to mean, it made no sense.

"What?" Carrie snapped. Hang on, her nervous nature, gone, she felt bolder and braver, what was this? She had never snapped like that at anyone before, she was always a calm girl that was never angered.

"I told each of you that you are very special children."

"Shut the fuck up and talk straight!" Cole burst out in a voice of authority. He too started to see how whatever it was did not only change everything inside him, but also his emotions. Like everyone else, he too was now far more emotional then the men. His emotions felt ten times higher then normal. The scientists behind him wrote down notes and their observations about each one of them and their every action.

"You are not like any children that has existed." He said again and looking at each one of them. "You, unlike the ones before you, are the ones that can change the face of our country."

"Fight your own war." Madeline replied hotly. "We want nothing to do with it."

"You don't have a choice." Whitewood replied. "It's in your blood, literally."

"What?" Cole asked quietly as he and none of the others understood.

"Let's start from the beginning." He said. "The "SSRC", is a shorter way of saying "Super Solider Research Facility", since the end of the last world war, this company has been trying to find a way of guaranteeing our countries safety and in preparation as a fail safe should another start and we need to win."

"Super soldiers?" Jock questioned.

"After many years of research, we have never been able to find a way for it to be done." He continued. "All subjects before you did not survive the procedure. People that volunteered willingly to do what had to be done to fight and serve their country. You are the first out of hundreds whose body's have adapted and accepted the serum and lived."

"What are you talking about?" Carrie asked.

"He's saying they made us into some super soldier." Cole said not taking his eyes off him and standing back on his own two feet unaided.

"Precisely." Whitewood said with a nod. "For that to happen, we had to create five embryos, keep them cryogenically frozen while we modify and change their D.N.A to adapt as they grew and would take the serum. It was a long, complicated process, one that started twenty years ago, but now it's paid off." He grinned. "Now before me and in Britain's possession are the first genetically modified super soldiers."

"This is bullshit!" Ryan snapped again.

"Can bullshit run one hundred metres in just under five seconds? Can it hear a twig snapping from a mile away if they so wished? Can it smell the slightest fragrant and follow the scent it leaves behind? Can bullshit heal a broken bone in less then a month? No, bullshit can't do any of that. We took the D.N.A of one of natures more well known and greatest predators, attuned, removed and added a few things to fit the human body and insert it into your bloodstream before you were even two inches long. We activated that dormant part of you we kept asleep for sixteen years to make you what you were created for."

"Where are our parents?!" Cole demanded.

"Who, them?" He asked and pointing towards that giant window. The group looked up and towards it; ten people stood looking down at them, dressed in different clothing, security or secret agent style clothing. Black and leather mainly. But the looks on their faces weren't that of worry, but of observing. The looks on their faces showed they didn't care to what they were seeing. "They aren't who you think they are." Whitewood continued. "You were grown in a test-tube, born from that and then given to them for safe keeping until you all turned sixteen, the age the human body is most active and healthy. Their relationships with all of you were strictly professional; their job was to keep you safe and protected until this day. Their love for you was only enough to keep you from harm and to keep you alive to see this day." They all stared into the eyes of their parents. Cole could understand now why they packed things that weren't necessary for a holiday, and the others saw the same and similar things. Their behaviours as of lately were different and unpredictable, they were readying to run away as to not get involved with them any more. "But at least family is close." Whitewood continued and getting their attention again. "Think of yourselves as brothers and sisters, you were born in the same place and at the same time, you share many characteristics and traits." They looked at one another, they didn't see any similarities between them other then the colour their eyes were, but that was that stuff they put in them. Whoever these people, they were going to make these children change whether they wanted it or not.

**Guys, don't worry about this "James Firepaw" guy, just leave him to crawl under a rock and stay there. Be glad he did it to me and not you. Let's forget it. Anyway, what's going to happen next? These guys are ****psychopaths. The teens are genetically modified humans? Will they get out? Will they discover what abilities they possess. Is there a way to reverse it? Only time will tell. Until next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	4. Chapter 4 The Imbedded Curse

Born and Bred

Chapter 4: The Imbedded Curse

They were thrown back into their cells after their tortuous and inhuman "little" injections and briefing on what they did, why they all felt like crap and nothing could have prepared them for it. These people wanted them for super soldiers, ones stronger, faster and more intelligent, easy to train and to use for their country. They aren't like normal children; their D.N.A was modified and changed from when they were foetuses. Kept in that state of growth and part of life for many years until these people were sure they had done all that they had needed, they were allowed to grow and form into children. They were still experimented on while they grew in their test tubes, things added and taken away from their blood and bodies to make sure this procedure would work. Their blood is the only blood that has accepted and not rejected what they first gave them. They took the D.N.A of one of natures finest predators, one that if it was human could replace humanity as the top species of the planet. The wolf was one of the world's most renowned and advanced predators, the one that could take humanity's place as the Apex Predator. After draining as much D.N.A from as many as they needed, they adapted and enhanced it so it would be accepted into the children's D.N.A. It mingled and attached to their every fibre, muscle and cell in their small, fragile bodies. A programme was placed chemically and permanently into their systems to keep their abilities dormant. Without it they would have grown up different and afraid, leading to harming and maybe suicide. That couldn't happen, they needed them.

Others before them never survived the procedure, the chemical acting as a poison on touch with their blood and killing them from the inside out. People volunteered to take on this procedure, but none came out alive. Twenty years ago when they were created as a new idea, that if they had a body who's blood was different from the start then it could be adapted to take the chemical. After nine months of growing, they were brought to existence and given to five couples in the facility to care for as their own. Love them, watch over them and don't lose them, but whatever happened, they mustn't get attached to them, and that didn't happen. They were merely carers for a very valuable package. While they grew, they continued testing on other subjects, but all the results came to the same conclusions, death. No matter what they tried and used, it was always the same.

At the age where their bodies inside and out are the finest and healthiest, they are to be brought back for the final part of their procedure, to bring out their life's work and see if it had worked. And it did. Now, in their facility they had five super soldiers, ready to use, test and train, but at a price. Their eyes changed a sickly yellow under high emotions, at will when they get it under control. Their veins were what the scientists believe was just the chemical at work in the early stages, something they shouldn't see again.

So after they were thrown back into their cells, they were awoken the next morning rudely and at the crack of dawn with a loud, single siren that blared in the cell rooms. Moment's later, the cell doors slide open and armed men and women walked down to guide them out. They were taken to that same large concrete room for testing. The first test, strength. Before them lay several weights, going from ten kilograms to eighty. They all were forced to pick up each one once at a time and slowly feeling the weight of it. Amazingly, and even to the children's surprise, they were able to lift eighty Kilos whereas before they couldn't have, but only just and for a short period of time. Next they had to throw them, they threw them so hard and into the wall that they all made the concrete crack. The second was speed, a race back and forth across the room. They were able to run to the sides and back, about one hundred metres in just over five seconds, faster then the world record and the finest athletes, and they were only kids! They wanted to try senses, and each one of them found in this test their senses were greatly intensified and sensitive. From the other side of the room, they were able to hear the smallest whisper from fifty metres with ease. They could smell from the same distance what was in a covered small cup only by scent. Five were placed in a line and they had to smell what was in each. All five getting them correctly. They performed an eye test, one of those boards that start with large letters and get smaller; they could still read it from the other side of the hall with ease. People and scientists watched them from the large window and in the room with them at the incredible feat these children were performing at.

They were scared, what was happening to them? They were faster, stronger; they possess greater reflexes and heightened senses. Their enhanced sight gave them incredible accuracy when they were tested with a gun. None of them had even fired a weapon before, all refusing to do so. A target was brought into the room and one by one they fired three bullets, all hitting either the bulls-eye or the ring around it. Ryan refused to fire it and threw the gun on the floor; his mind was changed after a cattle prod was jammed into his side. He fired and the same results were shown. They were taken back to their cells for a break while the scientists looked over the results; their eyes remained yellow throughout the training in fear of what was happening to them. A few hours later they were brought out, taken to some changing rooms and given a set of clothes suitable for training. Basically, black camo trousers, a grey T-shirt and standard trainers, nothing special or fashionable.

They were taken outside for the first time, oh how good it felt to taste fresh air again and feel the breeze on their skins. They were brought to a running track, it made sense now that they had one, they all saw it as they walked in. They were made to run for as long and fast as they could around the track, for hours if need be. They broke out into a sprint and stuck close together. They even looked for a way of escape as they ran, but the boundaries of the tracks were fenced off and guards were posted every twenty metres around the track, they weren't getting out. They were made and able to sprint at a near full speed for three hours, never stopping or slowing and when they were told to finish they did with a final burst of incredible speed. They never felt so alive; they felt as though they could have run forever. For the first time, their eyes returned to normal for a few minutes before they went up again as they were led away. They were left hyperventilating and panting, but that was expected, just not how far and fast they ran. Most of them admitted that their cardio was the greatest, so whatever they did to them made them fitter.

They were taken to so science lab, making them think they were all in store for another round of "little shots". But no, this was another test they wanted to try. They were sat on the edges of tables spread out around the large lab as a guard watched over them and two scientists carried out their tests on each other them. The first one was to take a small blood sample and see how their blood had changed and the last was something a little more sinister. They took a scalpel and at the same time, each doctor made a small slit into the top of their hands. Doing it one by one would have made them all back out after seeing the first one have it done. Their wound was left to bleed, a small amount of blood escaped through the incisions as they all looked at one another as to why they did it. After a few seconds, the blood was wiped away and the wound was already forming a scab. The five stared at it in bewilderment and awe; a scab had formed in a matter of seconds!

The tests of that day ended there and then, so they were taken back to their cells, fed and began to rest after the agonizingly long day. But it was later that night it wasn't just the fact they were awaken by something stirring, like something inside them moving around in the pits of their stomachs and minds, but also when the loud clank of the door sounded and several men came walking through. Doctor Whitewood a few others and a few guards walked in, one of them carrying some sliver plate with a lid and that being covered over. Ryan, Cole and Carrie that were asleep groaned as they sat up from their beds that they found in there with them when they came back and sat on the edge of them as the men stood on the other side of the bars.

"So, how are we feeling today?" He asked looking around at them all. None of them answered, they glared threateningly at him. Whitewood was only trying to be friendly, but they didn't want to make friends, they wanted to get out of this place. "Come on now, can't you see what we've done here is something amazing?" He asked. "That you have been given some amazing gifts."

"This is hell!" Cole exclaimed.

"We just want to go home." Madeline added.

"But you are home." Whitewood replied. "You were born here, you belong with us." They didn't have anything to say to that, so they remained scowling at him. He looked down at his watch, seeing it was nearly time to see if their final test would be passable. "So, how do you all feel tonight?" He asked, making them all look at one another and think if what they were feeling was to be expected.

"Weird." Carrie answered.

"In what way?" Whitewood asked intrigued.

"Like something's coming." Jock replied. "My body's tingling, like minor pins and needles. My head feels funny as well."

"Do you all feel the same?" He questioned to the others. They all nodded. He sighed and shook his head, something that made the teenagers think something bad was happening. He walked towards the man with that sliver plate and removed the covered lid. A simple steak lay on it, but as soon as they scented it from where they were, they jumped to their feet, their eyes turned that yellow and a deep grumble like growl escaped them all from the pits of their stomachs. They couldn't take their eyes off it, they didn't care so much about the people any more. It was like something had taken over their minds, they weren't in control of themselves anymore. That tingling and head pain spread and grew drastically all over their bodies. They even started to feel a slight pain from it as that pins and needles feeling grew to cause them slight pain, but they barely noticed it as they found themselves captivated by the meat. Whitewood sighed when he saw their reactions and covered the steak again. They snapped out of their trances and blinked their eyes as they tried to get over what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Madeline groaned as her head pain started to subside.

"I don't know, but I feel great." Cole groaned as he sat on his knees and shaking to clear his head. He looked up at the scientists as they stared down at him and the others. He looked to his right at Madeline, only to cry out when he saw she wasn't there, but a red and white wolf sat with its eyes closed and face tensed. They were snapped open when he screamed and it looked directly at him to also scream like a person. It fell over as it tried to stand. Cole didn't know what was wrong with it. He looked down at himself and also fell over in fear of what he saw. He didn't see hands, but paws and black fur. He was a wolf. He looked around at the others as they too started yelling, crying and screaming as they saw each other and themselves. None of them could stand, they continued to fall over and yell with human voices.

Cole turned to look at the wolf in Madeline's cage. "Maddy?" He asked as he looked at her. The wolf looked back at him.

"Cole?" It asked. "Is that you?"

"What the fuck is happening to us!" Ryan exclaimed as he leaned against the wall and looked over his body and staring back at his tail as it came around his back leg. He had brown fur on the top half of his body and a light shade of it on his underside. He looked over a Jock, or the wolf that was in his cage and happened to have his voice. It had grey fur all over his body but with tips of black on his ears and tail as well as a line on either side of his ribs with the colour. The wolf in the cell beside him and in the place of Carrie was a light tawny brown wolf with a cream coloured underside and tipped tail. Cole looked over himself; he appeared completely black as it would seem from head to tail as it swung around his side. He tried to stand and walk, but he fell over numerous times like the others, they didn't know how to walk on four legs.

"Oh god, please say this isn't happening." Cole muttered as he looked back up to Whitewood. "What did you do to us?!" He bellowed at the man. He didn't answer, nor did he even look at him. All the man in the room looked around at them as they saw the wolves in panic.

"It's just as we feared." Whitewood said after a moment. The wolves looked up to him as they tried to stand. "The wolf D.N.A was too much; it's given you their carnivorous and predatory traits and body. This was something the ones before who nearly became, the transformation nearly killing them. We put them out of their misery. You are the first to have survived this accident, we didn't intend for this to happen or for the procedure to take it this far."

"So what are we, Werewolves?" Jock yelled as he balanced unsteadily on his legs. Whitewood looked at him, but he didn't answer. It was clear to them now that only they could understand one another, the scientists couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this experiment has failed." He sighed and shaking his head. "You will be debriefed and decommissioned in the morning." He then turned around to walk away. Cole managed to walk to the other side and listen to them walk away. He heard the door open, just as he heard them started whispering.

"But sir, surely we can still make this work." Someone whispered.

"They are a failed experiment like the others, they can't be of use." Whitewood replied.

"But we could train them to keep it at bay; we can keep them away on the full moon. Sir we've come so far now, this is the closest we've come. Surely you don't want to throw it all away?" There was a moment of silence, making Cole started to think that the door was closed, but then Whitewood spoke.

"We'll erase their memories, give them fresh starts and continue their training." He said.

"It'll be done in the morning sir." The man replied as the door was then closed.

They never slept, they never rested and they never understood what was wrong with them. They learned to walk after a while and they talked to one another to keep themselves calm in this time. What was wrong with them? They couldn't do anything until the next morning, and as I said, they didn't sleep, they just couldn't. Beside, they never felt tired. Mere seconds between them, they found they turned human again in a matter of seconds, still in their clothes and in the same places, so the hope that all that was a dream was ruled out. They sat around in silence, none of them feeling like talking as they tried to get their heads around what was happening to them. They all agreed without having to say it that what they had inside them was not a gift, but a curse imbedded within them.

"It's not fair." Carrie said breaking the silence as she was curled up in the corner of her cell. Everyone looked at her as she continued. "Why did this have to happen to us?"

"Because we're kids, that's why." Ryan grumbled.

"What are they going to do to us?" Madeline questioned.

"Take away our memories." Cole answered as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "They're going to take them away so we don't make a fuss or refuse to do anything. We'll be the perfect soldier if we don't remember our past."

"They can't do that!" Jock gasped.

"They can do whatever they like." Cole answered. "If they could do this then who knows what else they can get away with."

"Well screw that." Ryan said jumping to his feet quickly and looking around. His sudden movements made everyone watch him as he looked around for something.

"What are you doing?" Madeline asked.

"Not having my memories taken away, that's what." He said as he shoulder barged the door behind him, but came to no avail. Cole saw sense in him, he didn't want his memories taken away either, I doubt the others did, but he willed himself to get up and do something. He looked around as Ryan continued to pointlessly slam his body into the door when an idea came to him. He ran to the side and looked over the bars.

"Ryan, help me." He said as he gave them a slight pull. He stopped instantly and walked over to him. "Pull them to the sides." He nodded and the two started to pull two of the bars to the sides. Their faces tensed and contorted as the pulled and heaved. The bars began to bend as the pressure placed on them, and as each second passed the more they did until finally they couldn't move them anymore. "Come on, squeeze through." Cole said as he stepped back and moved over to Madeline's bars. She jumped to her feet and started doing the same and bending the bars to allow her to get through. Ryan contorted his body through, but then he had an idea. He noticed the 360 camera that had a view of the cells. He jumped up and smashed it, it hung by a single wire. Carrie and Jock managed to get her into his cell just as Madeline slithered into the middle cell and Jock took care of the camera in his cell, now they weren't being watched. But it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed and came running down.

Whitewood was in the science room, genuinely the place where all the geeks of this organization hangs around while they wait for something. They were celebrating their military breakthrough. Countries and their secret organizations for years have been trying to do what they have succeeded in doing. Britain will and can be great again now. They popped open the Champaign and alcohol to celebrate with their comrades and the head of the organization, basically all the people that should know about it. But it was a mistake to be parting at this time. Whitewood turned around for a glance at the camera's as he laughed, but it turned into more of a glance when he saw something. His face went serious as he pushed passed everyone and leaned over the table and starred blankly at the screens, the screens that showed nothing but static and black and white.

"GET TO THE CELLS NOW!" He bellowed with all his might as he slammed his hand down at the alarm button. People dropped what they had and ran for the doors, security was called and distributed weapons and given the order to kill if need be. Whitewood ran as fast as his legs could carry him around the corners and corridors until he came to that one he so feared to open. Two guards were posted there, but now they lay unconscious. He dragged them away from the doors so he could open it, he didn't care so much if they were ok. In his eyes, they were disposable, his experiments mattered more then them. He yanked the heavy door open and took a few steps inside. The cameras were broken, the bars were bent enough to let them slip out. His own weapons were fighting against him. He knew from the moment they turned last night they were a failed experiment, pronounced too dangerous. He should have disposed of them last night.

"Orders sir?" A guard said as he walked in with him. He didn't have a choice, so he replied.

"Hunt them down, kill them on sight and don't let them leave the building." He then turned around to go in search of them.

The alarms were sounded, red lights and blaring noises flashed and sounded as they ran down the seemingly never ending corridors and rounded corridors. They didn't know where they were going or what would happen if they were caught. They couldn't believe they managed to render two of them unconscious, but it was something they were now willing to do. Their eyes changed as the adrenaline and fear of running and the thought of being caught coursed through their veins. They looked for a door or a window, something to run out of or break so they could make a run for it. They stuck close together as they sprinted with all these people had given them; they were using what their curse provided against the ones that gave it to them.

They flew around a corner, but to run into two guards. They didn't think about what to do or change their minds in either surrendering or running back, they went with whatever happened. Ryan used the right wall, sprung off it and extending his arms to grab the person nearest to him and choke him. Carrie slid under the others legs, grabbing one of them as she did and as she stood back up and took it with her and flipped the man over and winding him badly. They continued running without stopping to think about what just happened; they acted before they even thought about it.

The place started to look familiar. It started to look less modern and cleaner to give it a different appearance. They came bursting through the doors and into that reception place they were in when they walked in two days ago. They increased their sprint and dashed across it and as they reached the doors someone screamed. "DON'T LET THEM LEAVE!" Cole chanced a look back just as Whitewood ran through some doors up some stairs. The receptionist pressed a button under her desk just as they reached the doors and metal slides came falling down over the doors and windows. All five slid underneath and narrowly avoided them. They seethed as their bodies grinded against the rough concrete and the shining sunlight blinded them marginally.

"What do we do now?" Carried asked as they got up again.

"Stick together and run." Cole said. Suddenly, a gunshot rung out and the concrete by Jock's foot were left with a hole where the bullet hit.

"Split up!" Jock yelled as he ran in a direction. "They can't follow all of us!"

"Go!" Cole bellowed as another shot fired and smashed a cars windscreen. A guard standing on the rooftop spotted them. But now he didn't know who or where to shoot. So he fired at whoever he thought was the easiest.

They weaved and dodged cars that were moving and weren't as they spread further and further away. If they were together and bunched up it would make the shooter's life much easier. Cole looked around for the others, but they were long gone either hiding in the car park or already in the buildings. He ran and ran trying to keep away from main roads and paths as he knew he'd draw attention. But he had to in some cases, so he tried to stick to small and less busy paths and back alleys. He burst into an alleyway after several moments of running and leaned back against the wall. He found an old cracked mirror and ran towards it. His eyes were yellow and the veins around his neck black like the chemical made them shortly after the procedure. He took steady, deep breaths with his eyes closed as he tried to picture himself somewhere other then here. He couldn't go out looking like this. He opened his eyes again and he found himself looking back into his brown eyes. He smiled a little, when a loud thud came from behind him. He whirled around to face what the sound was. Jock stood back up after he jumped down from the ladder leading to a roof of a block of flats.

"Jesus." Cole gasped as he calmed back down.

"Did you lose them?" Jock panted as he looked up at him.

"I think so, you?" He questioned back.

"Yeah, I haven't seen any of the others though."

"Me neither, I guess they're far away by now."

"I hope so." Jock replied as he leaned back against the wall to stay concealed a little better. "What do we do know?" He then asked after a moment.

"I have no idea." Cole sighed. "But I have an idea."

"Feel like sharing? Maybe it'll give me one." He chuckled.

"I'm going home, finding my parents and getting answers." He answered confidently. "We live far out of the city; they won't come after me out there."

"Ok, that doesn't help me." Cole remembered, Jock lived in the city; it wasn't safe around here no matter where in the city he went. So an idea came to him.

"Come with me." He said. "Come with me, we'll look out for each other to get answers."

"I don't know." Jock replied unsure.

"We can keep each other safe; make sure no-one finds out about us, we won't last long out on our own." Jock looked up to meet his gaze. He had a point, he, Cole or the others wouldn't last very long on their own or keep their secret safe, they needed each other.

"What about the others?" He asked,

"If we find them then we'll get them to come." Cole replied. "Are you with me?" Jock smiled and high-fived him.

"Yeah, I'm with you brother." He smiled. Cole grinned as they began walking out of the alleyway. Their long journey out of the city and back to Cole's hometown would take days, maybe longer so they wouldn't be seen, but it was the best idea they could think of. The last place the SSRC would think of to come looking for them is back where they once lived. So the best place to be, would be the worst place. They walked out of the alley, brothers in arms with no weapons in their hands, but within them.

**Another chapter done and dusted, i hope you guys enjoy it. Just thought you should know that James Firepaw has apologised for what he said. He admits he was wrong and I've admitted i was wrong to put my stories up on here. My laptop has stupid broadband reasons that won't allow me to put them on Fictionpress, so this will have to do. So there's no need to go on about it any longer, i'm not going anywhere and nothing has and will faze me, i will finish this. So, they escaped the SSRC, but now they have split up. Will Jock and Cole find the others? Will the others find them? Will they get their answers? Will you get the answers to my questions? Review and read on to find out. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	5. Chapter 5 Ordinaries With Extra

Born and Bred

Chapter 5: Ordinaries With Extra

In an ordinary county lays an ordinary town, and in an ordinary street of that town sits an ordinary house, and inside that house lives two ordinary people. Brothers, living a casual life with normal jobs and everyday human issues. Cole never found his answers, nor did Jock, all they did find was an empty house, not a soul inside. His parents took what they needed for a quick get away the day they all left together. Furniture, clothing, pictures and necessities lay around as if they were due back any minute, but the stack of letters and newspaper's that built up behind the door proved otherwise. It was four days walk from London back to Cole's hometown, Jock feeling like he was leaving everything behind, his home, his life, friends, everything. But with what happened to them, it was a chance for something fresh and exciting, really exciting. The day they knocked down the door to demand answers and found the place deserted, they came to the realizations. Everything was going to be different; they were going to have to depend on one another for everything and with their lives and nothing was going to be the same again. But they were going to fight for that. They were determined to make this work; they were going to have normal lives.

They found papers confirming the house mortgage was paid off and others saying was all his family's, so they took it to the bank convinced them his parents had died suddenly and he was of age to live alone. He was granted custody of the house in his and Jock's name as well as the access to the bank account that was attached to it.

It was still early in the holidays and if he thought correct, his friends still think he's on holiday. The boys took this as an opportunity to get some things under control, their eyes, veins and inner monster to name a few, to have a knew life, things had to seem normal, so therefore they needed to seem it as well.

They spent days learning of themselves and what was really happening to them. They had meat cravings being their biggest downfall. They walked passed the local butchers and had the intense desire and mouth watering pull to go inside. But when they saw their eyes change in the window, they managed to pull themselves away and out of sight. They decided there and then to stay away from others and remain around the house until they get this all under control. They slowly came to control themselves around blood and meat, even the scent of human blood set them off disturbingly. They came in a matter of days to control the changing of their eyes, seeing that it happened when they were highly stressed, emotional or excited through adrenaline or other means. Their veins continued to turn black as the result of them being stressed or stimulated, something that wasn't so easily concealed.

A month later, it was the night they started to dread, and one they so should have. Out of their control, they turned into that creature again that they started to fear they'd turn into again. They started to tingle all over and something deep inside them felt as though it was stirring. Mere seconds later and at 8:00pm precisely, they transformed into those wolves. They locked themselves inside just as they felt it coming on, knowing it would happen sooner or later, and it came instantly. Cole was once again that jet black furred creature as Jock was grey with black tipped ears and tail. SO this was them now, werewolves made by accident. Colours became more vibrant, smell more fragrant, sounds sharper and the desire to run became a must have. The following morning and at 8:00am on the dot they turned human again in mere seconds. It made them think, if this was inside of them, could they control it and do it at will? They tried the next morning once at a time so they could see what the signs were before it happened and when to know when to get the other out in case it happened in public. They succeeded in their task. It was all a matter of heavily picturing what they looked like mentally and willing it to come to the surface. The first sigh would be the veins and arteries on their necks, arms and legs would turn black as the chemical in their blood started to take effect and bring it out of them. It would crawl up their skins with each beat of their heart further and further. Seconds after that would happen; their eyes would turn black for a split second before that then cleared to turn that sickly yellow. All that before the main transformation kicked in and they turned, taking their clothes with them and keeping their eyes even in wolf form yellow. Turning back was the same principle, just picture their human form and the effects were reversed.

They kept things under control, they learnt about one another more, Jock managed to get enrolled into Cole's school for sixth form with Cole forging his mothers signature and his friends Shaun and Emily wondered where he had been all summer before it started. Jock was introduced as a cousin living with him. They came up with the excuse that they were cousins; Cole's parents drowned on their holiday and Jock's parents kicked him out due to being terrible parents and now lives with him. He was accepted into their tight knit gang and the school days began again. They came up with a set of rules between them, the first that they don't tell anyone of their secret, not even Shaun and Emily. The second, that they don't wolf out in public or at home, only when they are forced to once a month. And the last that they try and refrain from using their abilities, they can't use them to make a scene or gain unnecessary attention.

Two years in school flew by in an instant, as did the cash that was in their bank account, so they got jobs which paid well during school and then bigger ones afterwards to fill in the gaps. Cole found one in a local cafe and Jock gamekeeper to a nearby hunting ground, both paid well so paying off bills and for their living weren't an issue.

Now it had been ten years since the time they had their curses placed on them. They had their secret still undiscovered, but it was that secret that still had room to grow. As a result of aging, their bodies still changed as normal. As strong as they were before, growing up only made them stronger, faster and more adaptable to the way things are now. Sure things weren't the same, but now they were sued to it. So, if anything, this difference…was normal now. They kept their three rules and obeyed them, they didn't "wolf out" in public or in or around the house, they used the abilities, but when they were certain no-one was watching or if they were, it was something they wouldn't be noticed. So for example, listening to someone's conversation from across the other side of the road or while in the shops and they couldn't find what they were looking for discreetly sniffing out what they were in search for. In anyone's eyes, they were two normal people. Cole job in the café wasn't something he wanted to do for long, so he found another in a popular local inn as a waiter/bartender/overall friendly person to talk to, he was friends with just about everyone who walked through the doors.

Shaun and Emily lived in their own homes in town, not wanting to move seeing as they had everything here. Emily was a Journalist for the county's paper with her own column and Shaun ran his own hardware store in the town's centre. The four liked to go out on some nights for a few drinks and recollect on the "old times" when they were school kids. Neither Cole nor Jock thought back to the others that they were once held with or the people who did this to them. It was in the past at their past was something they wanted forgetting. But it was hard to forget things like that when you're reminded about it when they turned every month. They found when they did their desire to be outside increased. And the fact there was a woodland right on their doorstep didn't help. So they locked the doors and placed the keys somewhere high so they couldn't reach them in wolf form. They learned their lesson after they once tried a full moon outside and were seen by a farmer and shot at. Thankfully, they overheard a conversation the next morning between him and another man saying he thought they were foxes seeing as he didn't get a good look at them. It was a close call and their last, as much as they hated it; they forced themselves to turn the key every full moon before placing it out of reach and locking themselves in and trying to keep it quiet as not to raise wandering suspicion from those that might stroll passed seeing as the woodland path is right outside their home. They ignite a fire before the shift in bodies and afterwards relax in its warm glow. As much as dogs as they might have felt, it was a great sensation.

Although, they rarely slept during the night seeing as they had different bodies and therefore more energy to burn off, their nature compelling them to be outside and running off steam. It made the night drift on longer then it was, so they tried to hold back the transformation, but that brought them stinging pain as the pins and needles grew to feel like wasps stinging them all over their bodies repeatedly until they gave into it. Boredom was a serious facture as it seeped into them, so they tried to pass the time with a few games which they could play either moving or without the use of thumbs. As much as they wanted to run around and be free to move, that wasn't a factor here. If they fell asleep, it would be in the early hours of the morning before they were woken up by alarm clocks ringing for work.

They have been so desperate to tell someone their secret; they didn't think it was fair to be keeping Shaun or Emily in the dark about this. There were many a time that they came so close to telling them. They tried to see how open minded they were to the possibility that people that work in secret government facilities experiment on people to make them enhanced. The two simply thought they had drunk too much. It was clear that they weren't going to accept them if they knew, that their friendship would be ruined, so they didn't. So all they had to talk about their wolf issues were each other, but sometimes that wasn't enough, they needed to get things of their chest in front of other people. But that wasn't a possibility.

Their curse may still be one, but it was their life now. They found uses for it and adapted it to fit their lives and to make it go unseen. The year was now 2013 in autumn, nobody was any the wiser of the brothers. But little did they know, clouds were stirring and their every movement was being watched from afar.

**Hey guys, i'm sorry for being away so long, I've had a terrible writers block, something i'm sure may of you *Lonelywithbadenglish* may not like to hear. It's taken me over a weak to get only one chapter done. But I've also had a pretty busy week at work and now i'm working longer so i won't have as much time to write and update as i did before. So to make up for it, I've posted two chapters, this and the one after. Let's ee where this takes our heroes and what happens next. Until next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 No Way Out

Born and Bred

Chapter 6: No Way Out

Jock awoke from his deep slumber after hearing an alarm clock blaring away down the hall. He opens his eyes as he listens to see if anyone will turn it off, that most horrendous sound. He tenses his face as it sounds and rings louder and faster, basically making it more annoying. "Cole! Turn it off!" He yells down the corridor. Seconds later, the alarm stops and is replaced with silence. But what followed he wasn't expecting to hear, more silence. That alarm was made to get him out of bed for work, so he should be hearing footsteps, but he wasn't hearing anything. Jock knew Cole had a nasty habit of falling asleep again, but he needed to be up or else they never get paid. He sighed. "Cole! Get out of bed!" He said in a normal voice as he rolled over onto his front and burying his face into the cushion. Still he didn't' hear anything. He slammed his fist down into the bed and yelled now irritated. "Damn it Cole!" He jumped out of his bed and walked out his bedroom to head towards Cole's. He stomped across the landing and crashed open the door and into his room. "For goodness sake get the hell out of bed." He yelled as he hit the lump under the sheets. The lump made a noise and shifted around to knock the sheets off. Jock sighed against at what he saw. "Cole you turned in your sleep again. Now get up!" The black wolf in the bed groaned again and pushed himself up just as Jock walked back out and slamming the door in irritation.

He looks himself in the mirrored wardrobe across his room at his reflection. This was becoming an accidental habit. This is the second time this week he's turned in his sleep, unknown to Jock, caused by nightmares of the SSRC and what happened on that day. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as he let himself become attuned to the world of reality. When he opened them again, he was how he should be, human. After he changed, he headed downstairs to grab something quick to eat; he was late enough as it was. While he dashed around, Jock sleepily came plodding downstairs and into the kitchen wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"Sorry I woke you." Cole said as the toaster popped.

"Don't be, we didn't exactly sleep much yesterday night." Jock yawned with closed eyes. Cole took one piece of toast and threw it blindly behind in, but in Jocks direction. He opened his eyes after yawning just in time to catch the slice and sit opposite at the table.

"What time do you finish today?"

"2:00pm, but then I've got a few things to get from Biggleswade, so I won't be back until at least 5:00pm." Biggleswade, one of a few other larger towns only a few miles away. But neither of the two drives, not legally anyway. So they travel by public transport most of the time.

"Gotcha." Jock replied with a nod. Cole grabbed his coat and took the second slice of toast in his mouth before saying his final goodbyes and leaving. The walk to town was splendid, a good way to fully wake himself up. Besides, the morning due kept down the scents of nature that flooded his nose as he walked through the woods. The scents of rain, prey animals, the scents of nature. Another footpath that led across the outskirts of the woodland made the journey shorter as it was a more direct path, plus it allowed him to be in wilderness for longer. It was nicer out here, he preferred staying out here compared to being in the town. Jock was lucky that this was his day off, but it didn't mean he was getting a chance to relax; he had his jobs to do around the house. Cutting firewood, cleaning inside, care for the plants outside the front, just preparing for the cold night and making the place look acceptable.

He passed people he knew, bidding them a good morning on this trip into town. As usual, it was packed, it was well known across the town as a warm and friendly place. This was a job he didn't want to be doing more then for the next few years; he wanted to do other things in his life other then stand behind a bar. His shift wasn't long, and sometimes he found it a little hard when carrying plate of meat across the restaurant to a table, but it was all in the mind over matter training he and Jock and done. His shit was over in five hours and ended just after mid-day. The town square was just outside, before this place was an olden day coach house back in the back, then it became a restaurant and now it's a refurbished inn/restaurant/bar run by some friends of his. He took driving lessons with Jock, but they never took their tests, it was something they were planning on doing soon, it would make their lives much easier.

Today was no different, other then he felt as though his shift was shorter then usual. But he put that down to the fact it was a rather enjoyable day, he did enjoy his job, but today was faster then usual. So a few minutes after his shift finished, he was on the first bus to the next town over to get a few things. He had his rucksack he slung over one shoulder. He enjoyed the buses; it helped take his mind of things. He'd stare out the window at nature as it went by in the fifteen minutes it took. But one thing about his shift that made him feel a little on edge. For the six hours he was there, three men sat in the corner seemingly minding their own business, but that was the thing, who sits there for six hours?

Jock liked his days off, he worked five days a week, but on those days that he didn't work, he either forcibly or willingly found work around the house to do. After he ate, he went back to bed, but not to sleep, just to get over Cole's lay in and completely come back from the world of dreams. Besides, it wasn't just his human that wanted to rest; his wolf demanded it as well. So after he was able to see things clearly and walk straight, he dressed himself in grey baggy (A.K.A to long for him yet he still wore them) trousers, a white T-shirt and another grey thin and baggy jumper over that. It maybe getting to the cold seasons, but his inner wolf kept him and Cole warmer then everyone else. He had a second breakfast, seeing as the slice of toast was more of an appetiser before heading downstairs and letting some natural light into home which Cole never did. He made tea, downed that quickly seeing as he never had any when Cole did and then stepped outside. He breathed in the mornings scents; nothing was different or had changed, it was the scents of nature and very little of the inner town that contained car exhausts and loud noises, out here was much more peaceful. He walked around to the shed in which after he unlocked it pulled out his gun case to give the rifle inside a good clean. He cleaned inside the barrel, within the scope and inside the chamber to make it work perfectly. This was the only gun he had, it was vital it worked as a part of his job. What game keeper doesn't own a gun to shoot the animals he's supposed to be keeping? His job made him feel good, the wolf as a wild animal anyway is one of the greatest hunters around, so with one of them inside him, it only seemed natural that he become one. He didn't see what Cole got out of being a waiter? Maybe the fact he was around meat a lot of the day so he was able to control himself around it better.

So after he did tat, he set to work on indoor work, so cleaning the dishes that the two had left out from pervious meals after they couldn't be bothered to clean and put away at the time. After that, he stood in his corridor and scented the air without using his inner wolf; everything smelt fine using a human's sense of smell. So after he focused a little more and his sense of smell became more sensitive, he smelt the bins in the kitchen, and they stank. Even though they were only half full, that scent was enough to drive him crazy after only ten minutes, so he took them out and scented the air again afterwards. This time the smell of dirt came flooding to his nostrils and after looking very carefully, or not so after looking through the eyes of the wolf, he could see specks and minor dirt stains no-one else would have noticed. So he hovered and mopped. As much fun as they could and did have with their abilities, it always brought it's curse in the form of seeing and smelling every dirty thing in the house and it bothered them until they cleared it up due to it being in their minds for a long while that their home was dirty. He took this moment to relax; he found a good movie, made another tea and set about relaxing while he could.

A little over two hours later, he was up again, this time he went for a pleasant walk through his garden, and by garden, that was the woodland outside the small fenced off area in front of their home. Soon the desire to run became too great, the need to feel free, so it turned into a run that lasted nearly two more hours. He had a check-in with Cole around the time he ended it, Cole shift had finished just as he was approaching the house and Cole was already on the bus to the next town over and would be back in nearly two house time.

So he spent the next few minutes just relaxing by the glow of the fire and reading a book to pass the time. The fire, one of the greatest feelings to lie besides for a dog, the same applied to him and Cole, only he sat in a chair opposite it. It was when he saw it was dying and there were no more logs to put on. At least no he had something else to do; he didn't like to be kept still for long. So he jumped to his feet and stepped back outside after grabbing a jacket. He headed back to the shed and removed a large axe and headed around to the front of the house to where the wood pile was, there he used the largest and flattest one as a chopping block, the same one he usually used so this one had many of marks, slices and chucks missing on it. He used this to stand the smaller chucks on and slice them vertically down into small and thinner slices to use later. It was four days until the next full moon, so they had to stock it up to at least make the change more pleasurable if they couldn't run around.

He was into his twentieth log, he raised that axe and slammed it down and slit the log in two, the pieces flying off to the left and right. He slammed down the axe once more and embedded it into the block while he picked up the two pieces and threw them into the pile before placing another on the block and readying to cut it. But as he placed it down and raised the axe, a sense, sound and smell placed him on edge. His ears twitched at the sound of a car driving alone the road towards his house, the smell of clean and car polished flooded his nostrils and the sense that something was out of the ordinary. He looked around while the axe was over his head; a black, shining B.M.W came down the one way road towards the house. He sighed and turned back to split the log and throw the pieces on the pile. Three men stepped out of the car wearing casual looking clothes, but their tidiness and fancy car proved otherwise. Jock picked up another log and as he made his way back to the block and one of the three men approached him he spoke.

"Whatever you're selling I don't want it." He said not even looking at them. "So turn back to wherever it is you came from."

"Oh we're not selling anything." The man closest to him spoke as the other shut the doors to the car and started to come closer. He saw them out the corner of his eye looking around as if observing the area, but he didn't pay much attention to them. He shook his head a little and cut the log and two and once again threw them into the pile.

"Then what are you here for?" Jock asked as he turned to face them and resting on the axe.

"We're looking for a Jock Haythem and a Cole Anderson."

"Well you've found one of them, I'm Jock." He replied. The three men looked at one another for a moment before turning back to him and the same man spoke.

"We've come here to find you about a job." The man said as he and the other two men stepped another step closer. Jock stood up a little straighter, sensing that something here wasn't right, it out him on edge the way they were acting. But what did they mean by job? He hasn't offered anyone a job, he doesn't run an employment agency and he was sure Cole didn't either. So he voiced his thoughts.

"What job?" He asked.

"You're the job." Suddenly and as quick as a bullet, the man reached into his open jacket and pulled out a gun. But even faster, Jock spun the axe around and faced the side to him as the man aimed the gun directly at his face. He fired, but the bullet hit the metal side of the axe and ricocheted off in another direction. He used the swing as he brought the axe up and time around him felt as though it had slowed marginally, giving him more time to react. The momentum he gathered brought it around as he twisted it and hit the first man in the side of the head with the none lethal end. He looked at the other two as they were pulling out pistols of their own. He threw the large axe at the one on the right, hitting him in the abdomen with the handle with precision and ran at them while he was winded and the second was distracted. He ran at the second one and when he was close enough, he jumped in the air and somersaulted over him. He reached back and took a hold of the man's head and threw him over his own head and slammed him into the ground. He heard a click, a look out of the corner of his showed the last man with regained breath holding the gun centimetres away from his head and readying to pull the trigger. He ducked the small second the trigger was pulled and reached up and around the mans arm, bending it back and up, causing it to make a disgusting cracking sound and the man yelling in pain and dropping the weapon. Using his spare hand, he grabbed the gun by the barrel and using the butt of it, smacked him around the head and rendering the last of the unconscious.

He breathed heavily as he looked at the three men, but while he did that, his ears, nose and eyes were alert to the slightest change to the area. He didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, nothing smelt different other then the car and nothing caught his eye. He looked back down at the bodies in panic. Who are they?

Cole purchased the things he needed; really all he needed were tools. Jock and he knew DIY crazy ruined his, so then he decided that Cole's were in good condition, but then those were ruined. So now he was replacing his own, Jock could buy his own things, he wasn't paying for his mistakes. So now he was on the bus home, he sat in his seat and stared blankly out of the window as he waited for the bus to move away. As it did, he saw a flash of blonde and brown and the bus come to a sudden and abrupt stop. Two more people came on board after paying for their ticket. The two people sat in the chair in front of him as he spoke. "Ten years later and you're still nearly missing the bus." He chuckled into their ears. Shaun and Emily looked back at him with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shaun asked as the two recognise their friend.

"Jock ruined my tools, what about you?" He responded as the bus pulled away again.

"Well, funny story really." Emily said and beginning to flush with embarrassment. "My car ran out of diesel in the town after I went to see my parents, I called Shaun who came in his, but then his broke down a few minutes later, so now we're here."

"How did you not see you were running out of diesel?" Cole laughed.

"I don't know, I was sure it was fully when I left." Emily replied.

"And I had mine serviced yesterday, they told me everything was fine."

"Ever heard of a bad mechanic?" Cole questioned.

"He's a friend, he wouldn't sabotage my car." Cole only gave him an "oh really face" as his reply. They didn't really talk much on the rest of the journey, a few things every now and then.

Cole's stopped was fast approaching, he had a few more stop before his came in town. The bus's drivers never pull in softly, always with a hard and violent stop; it's the same with all drivers. Two men stepped onto the bus, and it was those two men that made his inner wolf growl. His nostrils flared as he scented danger and his eyes looked at them menacingly. Seats were full, so they stood at the front of the bus with a few others that boarded. He could sense that something about them wasn't right, and it was blatantly obvious they were watching him. Shaun and Emily sensed some thing was wrong and looked back at him to see he wasn't looking too great.

The next stop was coming, and the wolf was beginning to scrap at the doors as the growls from within grew louder. He had to get out of here, something really wasn't right. He pressed the button and the bus started to pull over. "Guys I'm getting off here, I'll see you later." He said getting up.

"But this isn't your stop; you live on the other side of town." Emily replied.

"Are you ok?" Shaun asks worried.

"I'm fine, I'll see you later." He said patting his shoulder and walking down the aisle. He scented the men as he passed and sensed they were still watching him keenly as he did. They smelt of tobacco, car fumes and cleanliness, all signs of someone who wasn't from around here and from somewhere like a city. He jumped off the bus, trying to stick to a casual walk but it turned into a brisk one. He looked back out of the corner of his eye; those two men followed him off and walked after him while talking. That's how he saw it anyway, but how else would it seem? They only got on down the road and now they've gotten off only two minutes later, either they are the laziest people ever, or they really are up to something.

He turns his attention back in front him and heads towards a shortcut, a wide alley that led out of the town centre. He glanced back once more; they were still following but keeping their distance and faking to be genuinely following. He rounded a corner, but soon came to a sudden stop when seeing a blockage. A black car stupidly parked in the middle of the ally made him think something serious was happening. He turned to walk back, but those two men block his exit. The car door open, and a man stepped out and much to his surprise called out something.

"Cole." He looked back at the man just as two other stepped out of the drivers and passengers doors. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was the man he thought he'd never see again, the name that made his life the way it is today.

"Whitewood…" Cole gasped and staring wide eyed at the senior.

"I see you haven't forgotten me." He chuckled as he shut the door and stepped around to the front of the car. He heard a click, a look out of the corner of his eye came to show one of the men following cocking a gun but keeping it to his side. "How's the old dog been these days?"

"What do you want?"

"You have something that belongs to me and I'd very much like it back." He replied as he stood in-between the two other men either side of him, both reaching into their coats and grasping something. It didn't take a genius to work out what it was. Cole looked at him in fear but confusion, what does he have that belongs to them? It was him; he was what they were after. These people created him; whitewood said he and the others were property of that dreadful place; they were coming back for him.

"I'm not going with you." He growled as he lowered himself a little into a defensive position. His eyes changed into a bright yellow to add to the threatening look.

"We thought you'd say that." He grinned. He waved his hand and one of the men behind him raised his hand to fire. Suddenly, the loud revving of a car came screeching around a corner, crashing into the two men behind him and crushing them against a brick wall. Whitewood fled back and covering his head while the remaining to fire at Cole and the vehicle. He ran back and vaulted over the car and hid behind it. He looked through the window to see Jock slunk low in the driving seat as to avoid the bullets that crashed and whizzed through the window. As quick as it started, the firing ended and all that was to be heard was the revving of another car, the sound of it screech and driving away onto the road. He looked through the window; Jock was fine and sat up in the car while the two looked through the window as the other car disappeared back around the corner.

"Get in." Jock ordered. "They're back."

Five minutes later, they were coming towards the outskirts of town and nearing the road that led to the dead end that brought them to their home. The car was shot up, dented severely at the front and the windscreen smashed to smithereens, not to mention that fact that the blood of those men Jock rammed into the wall smeared on the front of the car. They sat in silence as Jock drove illegally seeing as neither of them had a licence when Jock reached into his pocket and threw an illuminated badge onto Cole's lap. He picked it up and looked closely at it and seeing four letters he wished and thought he'd never see again, "SSRC".

"Whitewood was back there." Cole muttered as he looked blankly at the badge. Jock looked at him in fear and shock. "He know where we live, we can't go home."

"If he's coming for us then I'm not going anywhere without my gun." Jock replied as he skidded around the corner and started going down the road that led to their home.

"What do we do, where do we go?"

"We run, we run and we don't stop." Jock replied.

"But where?"

"Anywhere, anywhere is better then here." They pulled into the leaf covered driveway, but were in for a shock. Not only were the bodies of the three men Jock made unconscious still there, but Shaun and Emily stood over them with him in the phone.

"Oh shit!" Cole seethed as he and Jock jumped out the car and ran over to the two.

"Yes, hello? We need an ambulance…" Shaun wasn't able to finish as Cole pulled the phone out of his hand and hung up before handing it back to him.

"What the hell, these guys need help." Shaun exclaimed.

"What happened here?" Emily asked in near tears and going towards one of them. Jock simply grabbed her arm and pulled her back to keep her away from them.

"They attacked me." He answered. "And when I went to find Cole he was being mugged as well."

"They still need help." Emily said trying to push him off and help them, but Jock's grip was firm and tight. He let her go as his and Cole's senses tingled again and their ears twitched as they looked back down the road. They didn't see anything coming around the slight corner, but they did hear another car coming. They both looked at on another with frantic faces.

"We've got to get out of here." Cole said.

"Get in the car." Jock ordered as he stood at the drivers do. Cole took a few steps towards it, but looked back when the two were still stood there. "Please get in the car." Jock said as he ran back around and lightly pushed them towards the car. But then Emily saw the blood on the front and she scream, her voice bouncing off the trees around her and echoing across the forest. It was silenced when that car rounded the corner and she was forcibly shoved into the back of the car with Shaun putting up less of a fight and he and Cole jumped in the front. The wheels spun as it searched for grip, and when it did it pulled away quickly. They spun around and headed towards the other car, Emily crying and pleading for them to stop in Shaun's arms. They turned violently and skimmed the car as they drove passed; only just avoiding a head on collision. But that car U-turned as was right behind them again in seconds. Cole looked back at the car to see a man poking out of the window and pulling out a machine gun.

"Get down!" He roared and slinking low in his chair. The back window smashed as volley after volley of bullets flew into it and through the car. Jock had trouble maintaining his speed and keeping the car under control. They reached the end of the road and skidded around onto the main road and out of the town, the back roads. Cole looked back again as the firing stopped, they were still following them, but then Emily screamed again, this time at Cole. He turned quickly back around and looked at his reflection in the wing mirror; his eyes were yellow with fear and adrenaline. Not only that, the arteries on his neck and a look at his necks showed them to be turning black as that chemical that made them this way began to get the better of them. But he didn't have time to explain, even if the two in the back were pleading and demanding to be let out, but it was ether death from the ones chasing them or life with monsters. But the chemical grew and spread over their bodies, Jock was fairing no better, he too looked fearfully at Jock with his glowing yellow eyes and black veins creeping up his neck. So either the chasers would kill them, or they'd be killed in a crash after the driver has paws.

**Dun dun dun, what's going to happen? Will they crash thanks to a driver with paws or will they get on top of it and get away safely? Or will they be caught? What will their plan be? What will Shaun and Emily think about their friends eye change? Will you ever get the answer to these questions? Will my writers block go? On that subject, i'm writing another story which I've spoken about before called "The Seeker Among Us". If you haven't guessed already, it's not about wolves, but werewolves, my favourite mythical beasty. I might stick to that a bit, it's something i really want to do for personal reasons. But then again, i'm known for doing one story at a time, so i'll stick to this. Until next time. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 The Start of Reuniting

Born and Bred

Chapter 7: The Start of Reuniting

Driving against the law and well over the speed limit, added to the intensity of being chased and shot at, times the fear of crashing and killing you and your friends in the other seats and what do you get? The adrenaline coursing through the veins of two werewolves and bringing that wolf to the surface. Jock was seething as he tried to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to work, it was hard to stay focused and block everything out around you as it turns out. Out of all the scenarios the boys practised and thought could happen which would make the turn, this wasn't one of them, and two screaming people in the back seats didn't help the matter. Cole wasn't fairing any better, the chemical creeping further up his neck with each passing second. But Jock was the one to worry, if he turned, he wouldn't have thumbs to grip the steering wheel or be able to reach the breaks. Things were getting desperate, so desperate Jock began to hatch his plan.

After turning a sharp corner in the country side roads, and swerving to avoid a head on collision, he reached into the front of his trousers and through something on Cole's lap. Cole took the gun in his hand, staring blankly at it. "You had this, this whole time!" He exclaimed.

"Just shoot already, hurry!" Jock yelled as he began to turn another gradual corner, giving Cole a clear line of sight. He looked down at Jocks hands; his finger nails had extended longer to start to form claws. His eyes were starting to turn a darker yellow and his canines beginning to grow larger. He had never fired a gun in his life other then that one time they were first taken by these people, but now as a time to put that small amount of time to the test. He leaned out of the window and pointed the gun back towards the car. What was he to aim for? He didn't know, so he did the only thing he thought of. He started firing and not particularly aiming at anything, just hoping he'd be able to stop them in some way. The first bullet hit the bonnet, the second the left front light, the third his the wheel arch and the last remaining bullet hit the wheel. Suddenly, that tire burst and caused the car the tilt forward and grind the bumper and metal along the ground, orange and yellow sparks flying up into the air. But as they were on a corner, they car lost control. The bumper came loose and slid under the last good tire, making it violently fly up into the car and cartwheel over across the road, debris flying everywhere as it crashed and banged off to the side of the road. Cole lowered himself back inside and sat back against his seat as they sped away; now able to take deep breaths in knowing they were safe. He looked at Jock, the veins slowly started to creep back down his neck, his teeth and finger nails going back to their original size, so he guessed his were as well. They were safe, for now.

"What the fuck was that?!" Shaun exclaimed as he cradled a crying Emily. His question went unanswered. "What the fuck are you?!" He then demanded, causing the two in the front to look at one another for a moment before turning eyes back into the road.

They drove in mainly silence through the night, looking for somewhere that could be safe. As the darkness consumed this side of the world, they found a beaten track that led into an RSPB woodland, so they drove up it some way until they came to the dead end deep in the woods. No other cars or people about. Cole paced about with the tip of his thumb in his mouth, biting his nail as the fear and anxiety built up in him. Jock sat on the bonnet of the car, Shaun leaned back against the boot of the car and Emily sat on the back seat with her legs out of the opened door. Cole had been pacing for a while now, trying to think of something, anything. What were they going to do now, where would they go? He had to think of some many things. "Will you just stand still?" Jock growled in frustration. "You're making me dizzy."

"I can't help it if I'm the only one trying to think of something." Cole snapped back as he continued pacing back and forth quickly.

"Hey, I'm trying to." Jock interjected and jumping to his feet.

"Well I haven't heard you say anything yet!"

"Neither have you!" He yelled as the two stood in each others faces.

"I'm trying!" Suddenly, they both fell as a massive weight pushed them down and held them there. "Emily, run!" Shaun yelled as he held them still. She took of as fast as her legs out carry her, but Shaun didn't anticipate how strong they were. Cole pushed him off and took off as fast as his stronger legs could carry him and tackled her before she even made it twenty feet. He picked her up and carried her back with her hitting him and demanding to be let go, he did and forcibly sat her on the bonnet. Jock threw Shaun off him and the two stood facing one another, Jock eyes a threatening yellow as the two stared at one another, but all for of them at the corners of a square and watching each other.

"Who the hell were those people?!" Shaun demanded to know.

"What are you?!" Emily screamed. Jock and Cole once again shared a look, they knew too much, they saw the effects of the chemical before they turn, they couldn't lie their way out of this one.

"Ok, everyone just calm down." Jock said trying to lower the tension that he sensed in the air.

"Calm down? How do we calm down?!" Shaun shouted. "You kidnapped us; we were chased away and shot at. I don't know if this is something you do all day but let me tell you this, I sure as hell don't!"

"Fine, if you see it as that way then go, I'm not stopping you." Shaun then went to take a few steps, but froze when Jock continued. "But if they come after you then you have now chance on your own. These people will hunt you down no matter where you are and take you to hell. If you think running on your own now is a good idea then by all means go, just don't yell for us when you need help." He looked over to Emily, she wasn't decided, she was frozen in fear on the boot of the car to do anything.

"Stay…" Cole added in a much calmer voice. "I can't lose my friends, we'll tell you everything."

"The Cole I went to school with didn't have yellow eyes and black veins." Emily said as soon as he finished and standing up. "What happened to you?"

"Remember the summer holidays after that?" He asked and she nodded. "My parents were taking me to France, but stopping off in London for the day. On that day, dad took me to where he works, saying he had to get something before we go again."

"That's where I met Cole…" Jock added. "We were lured away from them one by one and throw in cages. My mom said she worked there, as did Cole's parents, they do, but not for what they thought. Mom told me it was a back…"

"And my dad told me it was finance." Cole finished. "It was really a secret government facility to make super soldiers. They took us at sixteen years old to complete an experiment that hurt so much." He said as he rolled up his sleeve and presented them with on his upper arm a small puncture wound, the only wound that didn't heal since it happened and left a scar. He showed them one on his neck as well, as did Jock, both saying they had the same once. "Our parents weren't really out parents, more like adoptive once to look after us until we were old enough for the procedure."

"They told us we and three others were made in test-tubes, experimented on when we were only two inches long so our D.N.A would take a chemical that would make us into weapons. They took the D.N.A of a wolf and after messing around with it for long enough, joined it with our own. Afterwards they let us grow and gave us to our parents for safekeeping until we were all sixteen before they activated it all and making us these monsters." Jock said and changing his eyes before them. The two didn't flinch as they stared into the eyes of a monster, but found it saddening.

"We're stronger and faster…" Cole continued as his eyes settled again. "More agile and with quicker reactions. Our senses heightened, stamina that allows us to run for hours at a near sprint, our bodies heal at a faster rate, a simple cut will be healed with no mark in an hour or a broken bone healed in a few days. We were made and created to be Britain's new ultimate weapon…"

"But we ran away." Jock added. "We managed to break out and run away, all splitting in different directions. I found Cole at one point and together we came back to Sandy looking for his parents to get answers, up they already upped and left. We decided to live there, seeing that they'd never come looking for us somewhere that could be dangerous and where we once lived. And we were right, they didn't, not until today that is. I was at the house when they came, and I found Cole in and alley being attacked. We came back home and found you guys; you know what happened after that."

"You kept saying "we", how many of you were there?" The two looked at one another, never really thinking back to it or the others.

"Five of us, he haven't seen or heard form them since." Cole answered. "Before it happened we were normal, but that day turned us into something else. We can turn into a wolf, we've been shot at once, and we can't let anyone see us or our eyes if they change. We have to be so careful now, anything can set us off, and we nearly changed in the car. We're not weapons, we're cursed. We're sorry we never told you, we thought you'd treat us differently or tell someone because we're monsters. If anyone knew we'd have to run and there's no-where for us to go." Emily was in near tears, but not of those that you think they were, but of grief, apology and sympathy. She walked at a fast pace towards Cole who caught her in his arms.

"You could have told us." She whispered. "We're your friends, nothing can ruin that."

"We've been your friends since lower school…" Shaun added. "And it feels the same with you Jock. Sure it's sounds crazy, but after what I've seen tonight I can't leave my friends side now." He added as he stepped towards Jock and placed a hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic look. Jock returned the gesture and patted his back in thanks.

"You can't come with us though." Cole added after a moment. "It's too dangerous."

"Cole you brought us into this mess, whatever this is we're your friends so we're not leaving you." Emily said and stepping back.

"I have to agree." Jock added, making the three of them puzzled. How could he agree with coming with them, it was dangerous, they could die. "The SSRC will use them to get to us; wherever they go they will find them so the safest place to be is with us. In that cast we can always watch out for them and protect them."

"But they haven't seen their faces yet." Cole snapped, he wasn't going to le them come. "They can run far away and out of danger."

"They'll find out eventually, no matter where they go they WILL find them. If they're with us then we can look out for them."

"Cole we can protect ourselves." Shaun added. "We can help you."

"To do what? All we can do is run." Cole replied. Running was all they could do, they couldn't fight this organization, they were only four and who knows how many they had.

"We can help you find the others." Emily answered. Both Cole's and Jock's eyes widened, did they really just hear her say that?

"What?" Jock asked wanting to know she heard right.

"You said there were five of you, we can help you find them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about finding the others?" Cole questioned.

"They could be in danger too, if they've only just come after you after ten years, then who knows if they are still alive. They need to know that these people are around." Shaun answered. "If you say these guys are the government, then you've evaded arrest and are most likely, if not yet, wanted fugitives." Oh the benefits to having a police officer as a best friend. But then again, it was something they didn't want to know. "We need to find them and warn them." Cole and Jock looked at one another, could this be the say the world's first cursed super soldiers/werewolves were going to be reunited after ten long years? They weren't going to be able to leave their friends behind, and they weren't going to be able to run for much longer, sooner or later they'd be caught. The only way to survive would be to find the others, then they'd be stronger, and only then would they stand a chance at fighting to survive.


	8. Chapter 8 Miss Grey

Born and Bred

Chapter 8: Miss Grey

They were in deep shit, there was no other way to really say it, they were screwed, and the news they received the next morning didn't help the matter of worry that started to build in them. They slept rough last night either in or around the car, all four of them, they didn't have anywhere to go that they knew for sure would be safe, and Shaun and Emily didn't either, their safest option would be to hang around with the monsters that have been their friends for many years. If these people were with the government as they said they were all those years ago, then they'd find and use close friends and family to get to them, maybe even hurt them if they were that desperate. But with these cursed super soldiers, they'd be safer. But like I said, the next morning was a new day, and a day that would make the others a far more challenging one.

A while after waking, Shaun called his station and asked if a "Cole Anderson" and a "Jock Haythem" had been put on the wanted list, to all their fear and annoyance, they had been. These people obviously did work for the government; they were using everything to catch them, even the local police. He tried his best and using his own methods to have them removed, even saying they had been caught, but the orders came from a much higher power, something Shaun didn't have authority over to clear their name. So now he and Emily were travelling with wanted and cursed monsters that haunt children's nightmares. So what were they going to do, where were they going to go? They just didn't know. But then that crazy idea came back to them from last night, that insane idea that was seeking out the others they were held captive with all those years ago and making sure they were safe or at least alive. So Shaun put in another call with his friends down at the station for a missing person's report as they started walking deeper into the RSPB woodland they slept in last night. But before they left, anther strange idea that came to mind and they weren't sure why was to take the license plates off the car they drove. So they did and placed them in Cole's bag which he never had the chance to leave at home. Jock and Cole had to strain their memories to remember their names, but strangely, they remembered them as if they heard them yesterday after a moment and it all clicked. Three missing persons, Ryan Clearwater, Madeline Grey and Carrie Weeks, but the results wouldn't come in for a while.

Walking to the next town over to the east was the only idea that came to mind. It was a five mile walk, but they had their reasons, that town had three places that sold used and brand new cars. No fancy or large buildings, just a small hut like thing with a garage for repairs usually. The walk was quiet, but it was expected, it's not normal that you find out your friends are creatures of legends and myths. Jock and Cole led the way as they walked through the dense woods, not following the paths and Emily and Shaun brought up the rear, watching them. They didn't look any different from when they first met Cole, but neither would they think Jock was any different just by looking at them.

"So…" Emily said breaking the silence that flowed around them and making the two men leading the way slow and look back at them. "Werewolves huh?" She questioned.

"By accident, yeah." Jock sighed and turning back around with Cole at the front.

"So faster, stronger…"

"Quicker reactions, faster self healing, tougher bones, heightened senses and stamina." Cole finished for her as they started walking up a steep hill.

"And the ability to turn into a monster?" Shaun questioned.

"A wolf, not the Wolfman version of the story, more like Twilight, just smaller." Cole replied with a sigh. Both Emily and Shaun quietly laughed and jokingly howled, it clicked something in Jock's mind and he froze in and instant and walked right up their faces.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" He yelled angrily. "We're cursed, we can't be ourselves anymore, we had to change everything about ourselves to fit in again. You think that's all we can do and it's amazing? Well it's not. We had blood and meat cravings, and it didn't matter if it was human or animal meat at a restaurant, we wanted to eat it there and then. We couldn't do things like sports at school for a long time in case our eyes changed and it gave us away. Or if we were able to do things that we shouldn't be able to do, like say run a hundred metres in six seconds or throw a javelin the length of a football pitch, that's not normal. We couldn't do any of that until we had it under control, so if you think this is any fun you should think again." He growled as he turned back around and started walking again.

"But then again, there are a few fun parts." Cole chuckled as he started walking again. But Shaun and Emily didn't see it that way; they are supposed to be their friends, not laughing about their problems and hard times. It was stupid of them, they should have thought through what they were about to say before they opened their mouths. But then again, it was Shaun that said those things and howled inappropriately, he felt the worst out of the two as they started walking again. But then Emily still had to open her mouth about the subject, but what else was there to talk about?

"What do you mean fun parts?"

"We can run forever, running now is like our own personal brand of heroine. It's an amazing high. Whenever we run, it's like all our fears and worries are left behind and replaced with the feeling like we've been locked in a box all our lives and we've been let out into an open field. Nothing's better."

"Wow, you getting high on adrenaline." Shaun said. "Frigging junkie." They all let out a small laugh, even Jock, but he didn't turn around to show it.

They walked for nearly three hours, until they came to the first sign of where they wanted to go. They had to walk along the back roads for an hour, not the smartest thing to do, but it as the only way to move. They could have been seen by Whitewood or some of his guys, or police if they knew who to look for, or just hit by a car.

But they made it, the smaller town of Potton; there they walked around aimlessly to look for one of the three places that sold cars here that they had heard of. Or so it looked, Cole and Jock strained their hearing and sense of smell to the sounds and scents of cars. They didn't hear anything, but the distinct smell of car exhaust flooded their nostrils, so they followed it, amusing Shaun and Emily, but also leaving them puzzled. They found it, and like they heard and predicted, it was like a small bungalow with priced cars out the front of it and more behind a gate behind that. They hatched a plan and set to it without walking, Cole and Emily walked inside pretending to be a couple looking to by a car, and while they were taken around the back to look for their "perfect car" Cole and Shaun were trying to break into one out the front and lucky for them, it was one identical to the one they smashed up and left behind. Without setting off the alarm, Shaun managed to pry open the front window and using a stick he found, open the lock from inside. While he was doing that, Cole was replacing the license plate with the ones from the other car, when the owner discovers at some point that the car is gone, he'll call the police and give them his cars licence plate, but they won't find it. If the police see them, it'll have different licence plates on them, not the car their looking for.

Shaun went underneath the steering wheel and started fiddling around with some wires, moments later, it started and Cole managed to attach the last of the plates. The two got in the car and drove a little way down the road as planned and a few minutes later, Jock and Emily came walking out with their arms linked and jumped in the car. They drove casually out of town to act and seem normal before gaining speed to get away from the area and the county as fast as possible. And it was just as they went out of the towns borders that Shaun's phone received a text.

"Boom." He said as he opened it. "One Madeline Grey, last known address: 2 Spencer gardens, St Helens, Merseyside, currently works at St. Helens hospital, not married and no kids. Sound familiar?" He asked as he looked towards Cole and in the rear view mirror and Cole.

"She always said she wanted to be a Doctor." Cole chuckled.

"You remember that?" Jock asked.

"And you don't?" Cole questioned. "How long will it take us to get to St. Helens?" Cole asked back to Shaun.

"Normally about three hours." But then he put his foot down, pushing passed the speed limit. "But with me, I say I can do it in two and a half."

"I thought you were a cop?" Jock questioned with a grin.

"I quit, I'm so faired anyway for stealing a car and helping wanted fugitives." They all started laughing, but thankful, Shaun was willing to give up his job and basically his life to help them, but they are friends, and that's what friends do.

So adding another charge to their record, they push marginally passed the speed limit in the areas they could and powered up the country, Shaun trying to prove he could get their in the time he said they could. They were careful though not to seen or be dangerous in their driving, so far they were wanted for being wanted fugitives, helping fugitives, speeding, theft, assault, murder and fleeing arrest. But it was all for the wellbeing of others. Their driving became more cautious as they came to St. Helens, they didn't know how busy the town was with law enforcement so they played safe. They drove around in random directions, just waiting and searching for signs pointing for the hospital. It was a while later that they found it, they didn't think of looking for her home address, it was the middle of the day, the chance were that she was working. They pulled into the car park and looked up at the tower that was the hospital, it was enormous, how were they going to find her in there? They shared one last look at one another before they stepped out and started walking towards the hospital.

"When was the last time you saw or spoke to this girl?" Emily asked.

"Ten years ago, why?" Jock responded.

"She'll look different, how will you find her?"

"I have no idea, this should be fun."

"Wait." Cole said as he hit his arm against Jock's chest and making them all stop. "Do you smell that?" Jock took in several deep and short breaths, as did Shaun and Emily, but they got nothing back, everything smelt normal. But Jock smelt something strange, something he hadn't smelt on anything but himself or Cole before. It was a strange, musky kind of scent, mixed in with others. They looked into the direction of the ever so slight breeze and followed it, and it led them to the car were the scent was all over it. "She's here." He grinned.

They marched inside; at least they knew she was safe and not hurt if she was here. So that meant they had time to find her and get her away if the SSRC didn't know where she lived or worked. But if it was that easy for a police officer, it must be easier to a government agency. But then how come they haven't done anything yet? They walked up to the reception desk and Cole spoke to the man sat there.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Madeline Grey."

"Dr Grey is busy, I can call her down here but it may take some time." He answered as he started pressing some buttons on his computer.

"At least we know she's here." Shaun said from behind him.

"How long?" Cole asked.

"Two hours tops."

"Actually it's fine." Shaun said stepping forward and putting his badge on the desk. "I'm a police officer and I need to talk to her." He added while putting it away.

"She's up in intensive care, top floor." The receptionist answered.

"Great, thanks." He replied as they started walking towards the lift. "Perks." He smiled and making Cole smile back. They walked to the lift and clambered inside with around five others, making breathing room a bare minimum. It was one of those awkward moments that no-one dare speaks in a packed elevator with people you don't know, and the four of them knew it. But the child inside them started to seep out as they glanced at one another and wanting to go into hysterics. They were on the top floor in no time wasted, and jumped out, being the last to leave and the only ones who wanted to come this high.

They stepped out and looking left and right down the long corridor that led in other directions and rooms. They had an entire floor to search for one person. "Let's split up." Jock suggested. They agreed, Jock and Shaun went left while Cole and Emily went right, but then splitting off again down different corridors at the ends of those. It was like a maze, they didn't know where they were going, not really knowing who to look for. Cole rounded several corners and briskly walked down may long corridors, even running into the others again and quickly saying they hadn't found her before continuing off again.

After a while, Cole took a moment to wait and stood in the middle of a long corridor. He reached out his senses, his sense of smell, and hearing for something that could lead him in the right direction. And it was when that musky scent mixed in with a woman perfume and other smells flooded his nostrils, and the sound of a door closing behind him ringed in his ears. He whirled around, and disappearing behind a door was a long, red haired woman, not ginger, but blood red. He grinned to himself before running off after her.

Miss Grey, now Dr Grey, her dream of becoming a doctor now fulfilled after going back to sixth form, then college, university and finally medical school. It took a while, but she did it, and here she is, a fully qualified doctor working in the intensive care unit. Her hair she kept as that crimson red to bring out her individuality. She was a normal person with a normal life and job. She was walking to another of her patients down a corridor, not exactly enjoying to day, it was average. But as she as walking passed a small medical store room, the door swung open and she was grabbed by her arm and pulled inside before she could even yell or scream for help. The door was shut as she stumbled against the back of the door into the wall. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Maddy, it's me." Cole replied as he turned to face her.

"It's Madeline, I've never met you, now let me out." She replied as she started trying to push passed him, but he threw her back each time.

"It's me, Cole."

"Listen, I don't know you, now let me out or I'll call the police." She growled, her voice growing louder.

"Me, you, Jock, Carrie, Ryan, SSRC, super soldier programme." He said as she took a hold of the door, he saw that he couldn't make her stay. But those words, they clicked in her mind, those words she thought she'd never hear or think about again. She looked back at him with an expression of disbelief. Could it be? Memories she had long forgotten and never wanted to look back on came flooding back to her.

A little while later, they left the storeroom and went their separate ways, Cole sniffed out the others and they regrouped and given a new location. Made told him to go to her home and stay there. She gave Cole her key and with that they had a way in. With the address Shaun acquired and with Madeline confirming it was hers, they headed there, she'd return when her shift finished in thirty minutes time. They drove for ten minutes before coming to her home in a housing estate. It was a fine looking house, but nothing they didn't expect, she was a doctor, so she would have been paid well and able to afford a nice house. The inside was the same, fancy, shiny and…white, very white. They got nosy and started looking around, her kitchen, massive, spotlessly clean and very modern looking, of not slightly futuristic. Her living room, large, white and light blue colour co-ordinated with a fireplace, a large sliding door that led into an enormous garden. Something that made Jock and Cole laugh was the fact the garden fences were taller then your average garden fence, the laminate flooring by the door had faint but noticeable large paw prints, but the house had no other sign or scent of a dog and the sheepskin rug beside the fire place had strands of red and grey fur deep inside it.

An hour after arriving, the door opened and Madeline stepped in. Usually she'd hang her things, up, but she dropped them beside the door and walked quickly through into the living room. There she found Cole sitting on the sofa with Emily, Shaun leaning and looking out of the window and Jock lay across the chair with his legs over the arm of it. "Ok, start talking." She said and crossing her arms. She wanted an answer; they couldn't just barge in on her life even if Cole says she and they are in danger. Cole arose to his feet.

"What, no hello, nice to see you again?"

"You can't just barge into my life!" She snapped.

"Sorry sweetheart, but ours was, just be glad it was us." Jock chuckled a little as he stayed lying across to chair.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whitewood came for us yesterday." Cole answered. Her eyes immediately snapped open; she didn't think is was this serious. "He tried to make us come back with him, but them he tried to kill us. He's going to do the same to you and the others."

"They pulled us into this as well." Emily added.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Madeline asked back.

"Our friends, don't worry."

"And they know about us!" She exclaimed.

"The name's Shaun and this is Emily." He said reaching forward to shake their hand. She only growled in a non-human way, more like an animal, making him think twice and step back.

"Ok, keep the old wolf inside, no need for that." Cole said trying to clam the situation, but he couldn't help but smile a little. She whipped her head around to him, her eyes a sickly and threatening yellow.

"This is my house, you barge in on my life, I can do whatever the hell I want! Get out!"

"Fine!" Jock yelled back and jumping out of the chair, now losing his temper and his own eyes changing. "We'll go, but when they come for you with guns and cars, don't come haunting us or running back for help if you live. We only just got out of where we came from and there were two of us, I don't see how you could get away with only you. So long." He snapped and walking towards the door. Shaun and Emily were quickly behind him and Cole brought up the rear.

"We only came to help, not fight. If they come just run, run and don't look back. See ya." He said with a friendly smile before walking towards the door. Madeline stood where she was when she heard the door close. They couldn't just walk in on her life after ten years and bringing back those memories, what right did they have to do that? She could protect herself; she has done in the past. If she could control herself and her wolf in public and make it through school without her secret being shared, then she can sure as hell make it if they came for her. But if they do come, where would she go? She had a plan back when she was at school, but not now, she was settled in, she had no plan if she was found. The chances that she'd make it out alive if these people came for her were slim, she didn't have a fallback point or a plan of action like she always had. If they came, she needed help, help that they would provide.

She turned around and walked back out of the room toward the door, but stopped when she saw them all stood at the front door. "We knew you'd change your mind." Cole laughed as they started walking back towards her.

"What…how?" She asked with a slight smile.

"We're brothers and sisters, we have the same blood, we know everything about each other." Jock said patting her shoulder as he passed back into the room. "Oh, and err…sorry for shouting."

While they got themselves comfortable again, Madeline changed into a more casual wear before coming back down. "Ok, tell me everything." She said going over to the door and opening the large sliding door.

"Like what?" Cole asked.

"Like what have you been doing for the last ten years?" She replied while sitting on a bean bag in the corner of the room.

"Well, after we escaped, I found Cole in an alley; we decided to head to his old home to find his parents. But they left long before we got there. We lived out there while we were at school and afterwards and until they came for us."

"And you told them?" She asked pointing back to Shaun and Emily.

"We only found out last night." Emily answered. Her eyes widened, she thought they found out a while ago, not twenty four hours ago.

"In that case then, you should know that if you tell anyone, I don't have a problem with killing you and either eating you on the spot or burying in the back yard." She warned.

"Well who do we tell? If we go home these people will come looking for us. Plus who would believe us if we said that they were werewolves." Shaun replied.

"Werewolves? Please." She laughed.

"Well what are we then?" Cole asked.

"We could go by different names, there's Lycanthropes, the Slovakian use Ulfheoinn, meaning one in wolf skin, the polish use Wilkolak, but I prefer Loup garou, the French use it."

"Why that?" Jock asked while laughing to himself. But Cle found it rather interesting he did his own research with Jock, but didn't find anything like this.

"Because the term werewolf is used to describe a monster, a man-wolf. Loup garou is a human that terns into a wolf. A werewolf is a completely different being in itself; it would kill its best friend if it had the chance. Loup garou have their mind, memories and intelligence while in their wolf form like we do, but with the enhanced senses and such."

"How do you know al this?" Emily asked.

"Internet." She giggled. "But it's also said that they can change at will, whereas we can't, only on each full moon." Cole and Jock looked at one another, she didn't know?

"We can." Cole said, making her look up at him puzzled. "We can change at will."

"What, how?" She asked and wanting to know.

"I don't know, we just do it." Jock replied.

"Show me, now!" She demanded.

"What here?" Cole asked with shocked and widened eyes.

"Come outside." She said jumping to her feet and stepping into the large garden. I didn't really have anything in it. It was grass with flowers around the edges, it had plenty of space to move and run around in, it was perfect for wolf.

"Guys stay inside." Cole said as he stepped out. "Things can happen that shouldn't." They both nodded and shut the door behind him, but keenly looking out the window to watch. It's not everyday you get to watch someone turn into another body. The three stepped out into the middle of the garden. The street the house was in was round, and this one was right at the top if the circle, so the other houses couldn't see into the garden.

"Do you turn out here?" Jock asked.

"Yeah, but I leave the door open and the fire going beforehand."

"We lock ourselves in." Cole added. "Last time we let ourselves out we nearly got shot by a farmer."

"You should come round more often." She giggled as they came to a stop in the middle. "Come on, teach me." She said excitedly.

"I don't really know, you just do it." Cole replied again.

"Ignore him, listen to me." Jock added and stepping forward. "When you turn, what do you feel?" He asked as he started walking around her. It took her by surprise; she thought he was meant to be teaching her, not asking questions.

"I tingle."

"Where?" He asked again.

"All over."

"Ok, it's really easy." He replied as he continued to circle her and Cole stood by watching. "Look inside yourself, close your eyes and imagine a looking at your wolf self in a mirror." She closed her eyes and did just that. The vividness of it all surprised her; it was crystal clear what she was seeing. "You've just got to picture it coming out of the mirror and stepping through. When you start to feel the tingle, ride with it and keep it going. Just let it all go and don't fear about being seen or anything. Let it build and when you do…" She opened her eyes for a moment and looked at him, wondering why he stopped at such a strange point. He was merely pointing to the floor, and where Cole was once stood now sat a black furred wolf, its tail gently swishing back and forth along the ground behind it. She heard a slight whine and looked back to Jock, only where he now stood, stood a grey wolf with black tipped ears and tip.

She was marvelled at the sight, it was really possible! She closed her eyes again and thought back to looking herself in a mirror, but only her reflection being her wolf. She remembered looking in one of her mirrors she has on the floor of her dining room she leaves there for when she turns. Even if she was a wolf she liked to look well groomed. She knew what she looked like from head to tail, and the clear image before her was exactly it. She focused on bringing the picture closer, and although she didn't move, the mirror of her wolf did and the closer it came the more she started to feel a very familiar tingle in her fingers, slowly spreading across her body. She did as she was told and rode with it, letting it build and grow until she crashed into the mirror, but it didn't smash, it was more like she passed through it.

"Open your eyes." A voice said, so she did and there before her sat those two wolves. She looked down at herself and at her paws, wait, her paws! Her eyes widened again in disbelief, she looked over her body, she was in wolf form, she did it!

"See, it's not that hard." Cole chuckled.

"That's all there was to it?" She questioned.

"Yep, nothing more." Jock laughed.

"And after ten years I never found out?" All three just started laughing, happy that three of them were back together. But then Cole looked back at his friends on the other side of the window. Although they were smiling, deep down he could sense they were scared above all and among a mixture of different emotions. Scared that their friend who they've known since they were toddlers was something else, something not human.


	9. Chapter 9 A Supernatural Healer

Born and Bred

Chapter 9: A Supernatural Healer

After teaching Madeline to turn at will, one thing remained that they never thought of, shifting back into their human form. So with another step by step procedure, they talked her through it and changed back, but they forgot to tell her the side effects. It will leave her breathless, achy joints and stiffness as if her skin was really tight, they are the side effects to turning back to human. Because your body is getting bigger, their organs grow so therefore they need more air in their lungs, so it leaves them breathless, and skin tighter and achy. But either way, they managed to teach her, and now she really thinks they aren't the monsters of myth and legend, but rather, Loup garou, a more majestic creature of myth and legend. Shaun and Emily thought it was an amazing and beautiful sight to behold, it wasn't gruesome and horrid looking as many movies portrayed, it was a fast and magical. But it confused them, how can something like this, and they say was made by science be a curse? Sure maybe the turning into a wolf thing was an accident as they were told, but it was a truly awe-inspiring sight.

That night they slept in Madeline's home, in any place they could find comfortable, the fur rug, the sofa, table, anywhere really. And the next morning, the woke up after having the best sleep they had in a while, well, for Jock and Cole, finding one of their sisters was a great relief, especially knowing she was safe. But they needed to find the others. Cole was the first to awaken with a groan, like most mornings, as soon as he woke up he checked his body, and this time he hadn't wolfed out in his sleep. He sighed in relief; he didn't want to have to turn in front of his friends, looking at their reactions last night showed it was enough to take in after all. He lay back on the sheepskin run with a content sign. He looked to his left; a piece of paper lay on the floor. He crawled to his feet before walking over to it and picking it up to read it. _"Gone to work, I'll be home at four. Madeline x"_

Cole's eyes widened, she went out without them, what if the Whitewood came for her while she was out? He looked around at the other, ready to wake them up, but they were sound and fast asleep. It was still early so who could blame them. He looked around the room and others for a pen, then writing on the back to tell them when they wake up he went in search for Madeline to keep her safe. He placed it back in the middle of the room before walking out of the room and quietly shutting door. He didn't know his way around the place, but he had a rough memory of where he came from when he ran into Madeline yesterday. He remembered clearly that it wasn't far away, so he started walking.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at the door to the hospital, instantly he took in the scents, without looking obvious or weird, in search of hers. Amongst the others, he found that musky, dog like scent within the smells of blood, cleaning materials, and other people. He followed it towards the elevator, all the way to the top floor, once again having another of those awkward moments in a pack elevator where he wanted to burst out laughing. (Come on, everyone has nearly done that at one point.) He stepped out, being one of three of seven who came to the top floor. It was silent, not many people up hear. He found her scent again and started following it, it would be hard to find her scent up hear if she hadn't moved around so often, the floors were obviously cleaned constantly, so it masked her scent. He followed and smelt the air as he rounded the corners and travelled the corridors until he round one certain corner and walked into her. "What are you doing here?" She seethed.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled. She sighed and walked away, but he was right beside her.

"I work here; I worked so hard to get here, it's my dream. You can't just turn up and take it all away from me."

"Whitewood's coming for us; he could be here now watching us and ready to act with his people or the police. He's got Jock and I on a wanted list, we have to be careful."

"So you come to a busy city, into a hospital with thousands of cameras?" She questioned.

"All just to keep you until we can get out of here."

"I'm not leaving." She growled as she swiped a key card across a panel and stepped through some doors. Really Cole shouldn't follow her, the sign said he couldn't, but he still did. "I've wanted to do this since I was a kid, now that I can I don't want to leave. I want to help people."

"And you still can, but we need to lose Whitewood's trail." He replied as they continued to walk. But as they did, a questioned came to mind. "Where are you going?"

"I'm working; I have patients to deal with."

"In that case then, think of me as you personal body guard."

"I think you should leave before I call security."

"I think you should carry on with you day and pretend I'm not here."

"Ha, no problem there." She said as she picked up her pace and walked on. Cole grinned and followed after her. She maybe able to protect herself, but when they came for her, she wouldn't be, he only made it out of that alleyway with Jock's help, and he only just made it.

They walked and walked on until they came to a reception like area with private rooms and wards around it. He looked around, but it wasn't an intensive care unit he thought it would look like. It was full of kids, toddlers and young teenagers. He smelt the air, blood, infection, cancer and others filled his nostrils. It made his heart clenched at the scents, how could Madeline work in this place, he couldn't, not when these children are this ill, it was so sad. He looked back at her after she finished talking with the receptionist before walking around and into a private room, another place he shouldn't walk into, but he still did. Inside was a young boy, looking only around seven years old. He had a breathing tube down his throat, a cut on his cheek bone and his leg in a carefully made splint like thing and the other in a cast. Madeline went to the end of his bed and grabbed a clipboard and read whatever it said while she fiddled with the heart rate monitor that sounded to be going dreadfully slow.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"This is Alex; he was in a car accident a few days ago with his parents who came out perfectly fine. He broke both his legs and in one of them has an arterial block, stopping vial blood going around his body."

"Will he make it?" Cole asked hopefully and fearful for the young boy.

"He had surgery yesterday, they couldn't fix the artery. So it looks that way." She sighed as she came back to his side after place the clipboard on a side table. "His parents left an hour ago, they didn't want to leave but they needed to go home and tell friends and family, they know to expect the worst. He's in a coma; it's up to him to wake up now."

"How can you work here, it's horrible."

"I see things like this everyday, we get used to it." She sighed again. "But this kid is a lucky one."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked puzzled.

"He has his whole life ahead of him; he's not ready to die yet. So I'm going to give him another chance."

"I thought you said he's going to die?" He questioned again. She smiled weakly and reached into her pocket and pulled and a small test tube like thing containing a red fluid.

"This is my blood." She said before walking around to the I.V drip and removing a syringe for a packet that was beside his bed. She stuck it in the top of the tube and sucked up some of her blood, only a small amount before inserting it into the drip and letting it flow down the pipe and into his body.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch." She smiled. He did so and watched the boy as he lay lifeless. Nothing seemed to happen; he didn't know what to look for. But then a marginal movement caught his eye, his eyes fluttered a tiny amount, then again, only a small movement. He then heard the monitor, his boy's heart rate started going faster, going from only forty two beats per minute, to sixty seven in only a thirty seconds. He started breathing louder, his heart rate increased in speed, he was getting better. Cole couldn't believe it. "When I was at university…" She continued as she walked back to his side at the end of the bed. "I had access to the labs like the other students, I knew we had a faster healing rate, so I did a few tests and found it's out blood that makes us fast healers, it had to be the chemical they gave us all those years ago. It's a healing agent, capable of healing nearly anything."

"So, he's going to be ok?" Cole asked hopefully.

"He'll be fine. There's been a lot of stories going around this hospital of people being on the verge of death and the chance of them getting better were incredibly slim like Alex here, yet they pulled though and made a full recovery. Many of the nurses and doctors on this floor have nicknames; I'm "Angel" because nearly all my patients who are supposed to die get better when they shouldn't have."

"Nearly all?"

"I don't do this all the time." She sighed as she sat on the side of the bed. "I only do it to those who I think really need it. Alex is too young to die; he has his whole life ahead of him. He needs to see his dreams through like I did. Even if others think he's different like I was in school, he needs to overcome this and see out his dreams. It's not easy to make these decisions, to choose whether someone lives or dies. I've even come to some people saying I can make them better, but they wanted death. I've watched a nineteen year old girl die around her family with cancer, something our blood can cure, but I didn't do anything, I saw and sensed she was happy to go, so I let her. We have the power to determine whether someone lives or dies, we have a cure to all illnesses and injuries in our veins."

Now that's a scary thought." Cole replied with a slight smile.

"It is, believe me." She giggled lightly. "Come on, I have other things to do." She said getting up to her feet and heading towards the door. But the moment she walked near it, something in Cole's senses tingled and buzzed in his head. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, putting his hand on her shoulder to keep her there. "What are you doing?"

"Something's wrong." He replied quietly. He opened the door a fraction and looked out, although he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, something certainly didn't feel right. Madeline looked out underneath him, as they slowly opened the door but by bit before stepping outside. They looked around, it was dead quiet, but it wasn't just that. Madeline walked out and looked in the room next door, there was no-one in there, she jogged to the door opposite the reception, the beds were gone and no-one was around. "Where the hell is everyone?" Cole asked rhetorically.

"If this is yours or Jock's plan to get me to come with you, it's not funny or working." Madeline growled.

"It's not us." He replied as they looked around. "We got to get out of here."

"There's an emergency stairwell back here." She replied as she started walking around the reception and down another corridor. They found the stairs and opened the door to started walking down from the top floor when they heard whispers. They stretched out their hearing and looked over and down the small gap that let them see parts of the stairs to see several people running up and the whispers were orders to get to the top floor. Cole didn't need to guess who it was.

"Come on you work here, how do we get out."

"The roof, come on." She said hitting his arm and running further up the stairs with him right behind her. They ran the steps while looking over the rails every now and then, always seeing them continuing to climb the stairs after them, but not aware they were going higher, it would be a matter of time before they realised where they went.

They burst through the doors and ran outside, boy it was high. Cole found a metal pole and jammed it through the handle so the door wouldn't open, not without a lot of force away which they most likely had. They ran out onto to middle of the roof, but it was a fatal flaw.

"Where do we go now?!" Cole exclaimed. They looked around in panic, Madeline now admitted it wasn't the greatest of ideas, it was a dead end the roof, but it was the only way. But then her eyes caught a hold of something and Cole saw it as well. The window cleaners use a cleaning lift to move up and back, left and right along the building, they could use it to get down. They looked at one another without saying a word when they then heard the shouts and bangs of the men hitting the door, knowing they were up there. Without a second thought, they ran and vaulted over the rails and Cole grabbed the controls. He pressed a green button, he guessed that it meant on or go, and it was the right one, for they started moving down. But not as fast as they would have liked. It had enough line to get to the bottom, but would it be fast enough?

It travelled slowly, but it was as fast as it would go. As they made it a third of the way down, they looked up, down and through the windows to make sure they weren't seen, when suddenly, a man from high above shouted to gain attention. They had broken through, and it was moments later that many more peered over the edge and aimed their weapons down. The lift came to a sudden and violent stop as they jammed the rotor, the only thing allowing them to move.

"Shit, what do we do now?" Cole seethed as they looked around frantically.

"Hello!" A voice from above yelled down to them. They looked up, among the several men that looked down at them, was another in the middle of them.

"Whitewood?" Madeline muttered.

"Looks like you could use a hand."

"Just leave us alone!" Cole yelled up.

"I see you've found one of your sisters Cole, want to tell me where I can find Jock before we bring you up." He didn't answer; he merely glared up at him and silently growled in angry towards the man. "You know, we've tried to make more of you since you ran away ten years ago, but tests haven't been quite as promising. It seems you are the first and last of your kind at this point in time, but if you come up we can work this out. All we want is some of your blood and you can leave, no hard feelings."

"Why do we have a hard time trusting you?" Cole yelled up. Although this guy was an old man now and his voice just as friendly as it was back then, his voice carried with it lies.

"Because of your senses which by now I'm sure you have contained and have learnt to control. But that's why we want you, please just come up and we can come to an agreement." He said nearly pleading. Cole looked around, he certainly wasn't going to go up with them, and he knew Madeline wouldn't let him. He saw some safety lines wrapped up on the floor of the lift, an idea came to him, a crazy one, but the only one and way to get out of this situation. He grabbed one and gave it to Madeline.

"Tie it around your waist and hold on tight." She nodded and started tying it around her waist as Cole did the same with a second line. Whitewood and his men looked down at them, wondering what they were planning; there wasn't a way out of this other then to come up. Cole secured his line, Madeline caught the drift of his idea and followed with him and they both looked over the edge of the lift.

"Don't, just come up!" White yelled in fear of losing his projects.

"Jump!" Cole yelled.

"Open fire!" White bellowed even louder. Suddenly, bullets rained down on them at a never ending rate as they threw themselves over the edge of the rails and towards the ground. They gained speed quickly; the line was twenty feet long so they had a way to fall and they hoped their lines were secured tightly to the rails. When they fell the entire twenty feet, their lines tightened and they swung around and towards the window, where they gained even more speed from the swing and crashed through the window. Glass smashed and scattered as they rolled into the ward of people who screamed and cried out at their sudden entrance. But they didn't have time to stop, they untied their safety bonds, after Cole grabbed Madeline's hand and they ran again out of the ward, not caring if anyone saw their now yellows eyes from the adrenaline fuelled jump.

Jock, Shaun and Emily were doing the only thing they could do at this moment in time, nothing. There was nothing to do other then sit and lie around. The found Cole's note and o the back of that Madeline's, so they did they best thing to do and wait for them to come back. It had been over an hour since they woke up around about the same time when suddenly the door crashed open and Madeline and Cole came running in. "Get changed and then get back down here." He ordered as he walked into the living room. "Jock, they found us, we've got to move." He said.

"What how?"

"I don't know, but Whitewood's with them, we've got to go now."

"Where's Madeline?"

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she came sprinting down the stairs and into the living room in no time spared. She was in a much more casual and rougher wear. Black, denim, skinny jeans and white T-shirt and she were zipping up a black leather coat as she was walking in. "Come on, I know a back way out of here if they followed us." She added as she opened the large sliding doors and ran across the back garden where her back gate was situated. They burst through it and started running across a field behind her home and dashing across it.

They ran across the field in the open ground, a place they didn't want to be. But they came to a sliding stop after hearing something, something they hope wasn't for them. They looked back towards the house; a helicopter was coming over it and towards them. It approached them quickly and when it flew over their heads, it started circling them. They narrowed their eyes, Whitewood stood in the side door leaning out with a smug grin.

"Run!" Shaun bellowed, so they took off again. They ran into an old, nearby quarry, unused for decades and made into a good dog walking spot. Trees grew on the edges of the slope; many tracks were made around it by motorcyclists who came here.

They ran into the trees and started weaving around them in hope of losing the helicopter. Although there as no way out seeing as a field was all around the quarry, they could only hope that the helicopter would run out of fuel soon and if they called reinforcements, they would get here way after that and they were long gone. It lost them for a moment, unsure as to which way they went around. They came to one of many breaks in the trees, an uphill path motorcyclists made in the slopes. Jock, Cole, Shaun and Emily made it, but Madeline brought up the rear just as the helicopter passed over head. She slide to a stop and leaned against a tree to conceal herself better. They looked up, the helicopter was stationary right above them, she couldn't run or she'd be seen and the other knew it.

"Keep going." She said. "There's a river further along."

"We can't leave you!" Jock yelled.

"We'll see each other again." She smiled.

"Do you know Peak District National Park?" Shaun asked. She nodded, she had heard of the place. "Meet us there in a week, ok?"

"Got it!"

"Be safe!" Cole yelled back.

"You too!" She replied before taking off in the opposite direction. They ran the other way to her, the way towards the river. Cole chanced a looked back, but he didn't see her running away, but a wolf. He smiled; they both taught each other something since they met. He continued running, annoyingly at a normal persons pace, they couldn't run at their full speed with Shaun and Emily with them. They ran and ran straight out of the trees and into the next field. Whitewood spotted them and the helicopter was hot on their heels behind them. But why run to a river, how was a river going to help them unless they had a speed boat waiting for them.

The river came in sight, it was fast flowing and deep, but there was no boat. But Emily had an idea, they didn't need a boat, she sussed out why Madeline pointed them in this direction. "Dive in!" She screamed in fear of being caught. They took a running leap and jumped into the river, making sure to take a deep breath for them.

The helicopter soared over head, looking and searching the river for them. Ground units weren't far away and were ordered to search the banks of the river and down stream. They looked and looked, but found nothing, but that was because they were looking in the wrong place. One hundred feet down stream, Shaun, Cole, Emily and Jock threw their heads out of the water, gasping for air that they so desperately needed. They looked back upstream, they were far away now, no-one was around. They started laughing as the adrenaline coursed through their veins causing Cole's and Jock's eyes to turn yellow. They four only started laughing as the floated down stream and away from danger.

They found on of their sisters, now it was a matter of time before they found their last remaining brother and sister, but where were they, or were they even alive?


	10. Chapter 10 It's In the Name

Born and Bred

Chapter 10: It's In the Name

After their mission impossible like escape, they dragged themselves out of the freezing river and made for the town, they had to gain more distance from the sounds of the helicopter in the distance. Their clothes were dripping wet, no surprise there, they needed fresh one, beside, they had been wearing their current ones for two days now. They made for the nearest clothes shop, Shaun had his wallet, they'd all pay him back at some point, or so they said, there was a few things he owed them. They grabbed what they could find in their sizes and that matched before heading to the changing rooms to change. They were stared at by others, but once again it was no surprise, they were soaking and dripping everywhere, something they don't usually see everyday. They started unchanging in their cubicles, in complete silence until Jock spoke up. "What gave you the idea about the Peak District?"

"It's far away from here and the middle of no-where, it'll be safer for us all."

"This is getting too dangerous for you guys, we'll find you some place safe to go to for now and come back for you when it's safer." Emily leaned out of the top of the cubicle doors, her quick movement making them all stop and do the same. The doors were as low as their ankles and as high as their shoulders, neither could see anything in-between.

"You pulled us into this, you could have just let us go and we'd have been fine. You're suck with us now."

"I broke laws and the oath I had to take to be a cop; you really think you're getting rid of us that easily?" Shaun questioned as he reached back and started putting on a shirt.

"Exactly our point." Cole added as he pulled up his trousers. "The longer you're with us, the more danger and trouble you will get in. If we can all get out of this, I don't know what we're going to do."

"Split up again probably." Jock mumbled as he fumbled with his jumper.

"Dude, that's not happening again, we've got to find the others and stick together. We only just got out of Sandy and there were two of us, Madeline and I only just got out of the hospital, she would have been screwed if it was just her." He replied as she stepped out his cubicle all dressed in his new attire. Blue baggy jeans and black trainers with a white long sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket.

"How are we going to find the others?" Emily asked as she stepped out and throwing her hair back to get it out of her shirt. She wore black boots, black skinny jeans a blue T-shirt and a light brown jacket. "Shaun's phone is wet so we can't get that information anymore, and we can't exactly ask around, people will think we're crazy."

"How will we even get around?" Jock asked as he stepped out wearing black converse shoes, brown jeans, a black T-shirt and jacket. "We left the car at Madeline's place which will be most defiantly under surveillance by now."

"And I'm not stealing another car." Shaun protested.

"We'll walk, we have legs."

"Yeah, you might have four, but we have two, we can't run or walk as far as you guys." Emily said with a not amused laugh and expression while crossing her arms to show it. It was then that Shaun emerged from his cubicle wearing his new outfit that consisted of white trainers, blue jeans, a plain red shirt and black sweater.

"We'll manage." Shaun said. So they walked out of the rooms and out of the building itself, just starting to walk anywhere they could. They didn't know where either of the remaining two were, they could be anywhere on the planet. After walking a little way down the street, they came to the town centre, a large roundabout like place with shops, stalls and shopping centres around the place with roads leading off in different directions.

"So what now? We just walk and see where it takes us and hope it's the right way and we come across something?" Emily asked.

"That's the idea, unless you can think of another one." Jock answered.

"We can't just walk, we need a plan and find a way to move around quicker." Cole answered

"We can't just keep stealing cars." Jock answered. "You might be ok with it, but I'm not and I'm sure the ex-police officer here and Emily don't like being in stolen vehicles."

"Got a better idea?" Cole asked a little hotly and stopping to face him. "Go on and share I'd love it hear it."

"All I'm saying is we can't go around stealing cars all the time, we're going to get caught at some point!"

"We don't have any money, we don't have anything to buy one with, we don't have a choice." Cole growled.

"Err, Guys." Emily said in the background.

"Everyone here but you is ok with walking, why aren't you?" Jock asked as things stated to get a little more intense, even making their eyes start to change. They saw it in each other's, but it was like a game of chicken, how far were they willing to take it before they were seen.

"Because if they find us again we're going to have to get away quickly!" Cole snapped.

"Guys, can you just…" Shaun tired to say.

"We can run, we can fight, I don't see what your problem is!" Jock exclaimed as his eyes grew brighter.

"My problem at the moment is you, we have our chance at finding the others before the SSRC do and you don't want to take it."

"Guys!" Emily and Shaun yelled.

"What!" The two yelled back, their eyes burning yellow.

"Didn't you say one of them was called Ryan Clearwater?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Jock asked as their eyes started to calm down.

"Well, it just says here that he's in Manchester." Shaun said pointing to a poster on a wall. Their eyes widened and they stepped closer to the poster. It was of a coloured man holding a deck of cards, a dark kind of posture to make it really look mysterious. But it was the fact his eyes were yellow that caught their attention it just added to the mystery of it all. Small writing at the bottom said. _"Come and see the amazing mind reader that is Ryan Clearwater perform at the Royal Exchange, Manchester tomorrow night. What will he discover about you?"_

Ryan Clearwater, a successful magician and mind reader, not something he wanted to do for a living, but after discovering his "gifts", he took it as a great opportunity. He's well known around this part of the U.K as one of the greatest magicians in the city, he can tell you your dirtiest secret just by looking at you. He can't pack an entire theatre, not yet anyway, the most he'd had during a show was two hundred. Tonight was a small gathering at the royal exchange theatre of only around ninety people. He was normally a street performer during the day, but he always took the opportunity to perform at places like this. By day he's also a part time guitar teacher, a strange combination, but it all paid well.

He received a loud round of applause as he walked on stage with his arms spread out either side of him as to absorb the love and praise he was receiving. The stage was on the floor with chairs surrounding him on all sides. On the next floor up there was more looking down at him, most of the ground floor seats were taken, some wanted to sit up in hope that they wouldn't be dragged into his performance. That's where Cole, Emily, Jock and Shaun sat and quietly applauding him as to fit in and not look suspicious. He laughed as he spun around to face his audience, loving every moment of it.

"That's Ryan?" Jock questioned with an amused laugh. "The bad ass that we were trapped with?"

"It changed us all it seems." Cole laughed as the applauding settled and Ryan started to speak.

"Hello and welcome, thank you all for coming. Everyone get here safely?" He asked, something that made the four laugh a little. Everyone in the audience muttered their yeses, no-one saying no. But Ryan caught someone who didn't sound truthful. He spun around where he heard that dishonest mumble and pointed at someone. "You, liar, stand up." He smiled. So the woman stood up anxiously. "You didn't have such a pleasant journey, something happened on the way here?"

"I…" She started to say.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't tell me or that ruins the show and you'll be doing my job for me. The name's Clearwater after all, and your mind is as clear as the water in Mexico." He said quickly, numerous laughs escaping many of people. He looked her in the eye from the centre of the stage, watching and studying her for micro movements barely noticeable. Then there, he saw it, something that gave him a hint.

"You've slouched over ever so slightly, indicating the presence of a senior." The second he said senior, he eyes brows twitched, that tiny movement that he saw to be her tell, indicating nervousness and the truth. "An elder, was it an elderly man…? No, no it was a woman, mother by any chance?" He questioned. She only grinned as the audience started to laugh. Then there was a second movement. Her hand slipped unconsciously down to her stomach to rest there. "Who was sick?" He asked, making the audience mutter laughter again. Her smile when he said that, it was motherly, something only a mother would smile like towards her son, not a daughter. He sensed she wasn't embarrassed about it, like it had happened before. He pieced it all together, when the entire of her story came to his mind. "Was your son sick on you on the way towards your mother's house to drop him off before you came here?" Her face flushed with embarrassment as she nodded and the crowd started to laugh and clap. "Give it up to the sick smelling lady." The applaud grew a little louder as she sat down and covered her face with her hands. As it fell silent, he started looking around the room, looking for his next prey. But then something they didn't anticipate happened. His gaze set on Cole, and he pointed towards him. "You…stand up." Cole's eyes widened, did he recognise him? He stood up and looked down at him while leaning on the rails. "You have a secret that you don't wish to share, something only a few know about." He grinned a little and looked back at the others before saying down to him.

"Everyone has secrets, why should I be any different?" He responded.

"Not like you though." Ryan replied and stepping a little closer. "You have a secret much different to anyone else, something that you don't to tell."

"Well, you're the mind reader, get it out of me." He grinned again. Ryan studied him language, looking for a hint of what it could be. For the first time in this career, he didn't see anything, he didn't get an answer for it, he couldn't see what his secret was. It left him dumbfounded, this has never happened before. But what he did know was that it was only a few that knew of it. He looked behind him at the other he was sat beside, the obvious ones he'd be here with seeing as there were plenty of other spaces they could have sat if they weren't with him. On man to his right, he was just like him, he couldn't get anything off him, but the man and woman to his left he could, he saw that they knew of his secret. It was strange; it was like they had some way that stopped him from reading them. He was a master and reading body language, but why was it he couldn't read these people. It was like the time when he went to see a cold reader at a show once, that person tried to read him but they couldn't. He smiled nervously and stepped back into the middle of the stage, that hadn't happened before. For once he didn't know what to do.

"Huh, I guess I can't read all people." He replied trying to put on a brave face. Cole sat back down with a proud smile as the show went on much duller then they guessed it should have been. Ryan kept eyeing him during his other performances, trying to work him and Jock out. It went on for over an hour until his show came to an end and he walked off stage quickly. Cole, Jock, Shaun and Emily walked after him, following the same way he went and down the winding corridors. They emerged into a car park where they found him disappearing into a car and driving away. But they hadn't lost him though, they weren't going to. Cole and Jock went to the spot his car was, they found his scent, it was rather similar to that if Madeline's, rather musky and dog like mixed in with other aftershave scents.

They followed that scent across the city, coming into the quieter parts of it. They found his car, empty, so they followed him via his own scent rather then the car's. The followed it as it grew weaker, being masked by other smells of people and the further they went to the point where they lost it and had to rely on instinct. They walked on for a few minutes after they lost his last scent until Cole put his foot down. "We lost him." He growled in annoyance.

"Well at least we know he's here somewhere, we can look again in the morning."

"No, we've got to find him tonight." Jock said as they started walking on.

"But he couldn't be anywhere; the chances of finding him tonight are…" Suddenly, the doors to a local pub were thrown open as a man came flying out and cashing into the pavement. Tow more men stood in the doorway and glared down at him.

"That'll teach you to mind your mouth don't come back." He spat as they shut the door. They looked down at the man as he rolled onto his back and other members of the public walked around him without a care. It was Ryan! The four laughed weakly, what were the chances of that. Ryan groaned on the floor as the alcohol ran rings around his head.

"Oh great, he's drunk."

"It'll wear off, let's get him somewhere." Cole replied as he and Shaun knelt down and picked him up by getting under his arms.

"Hey buddy, where do you live?" Shaun asked.

"fwee…Naylor Street." He mumbled and hanging his head.

"I'm going to guess he meant three." Emily laughed.

"Come on, we can use his car." Shaun laughed as they began dragging him back.

Ryan shot his eyes open, but then wishing he hadn't after he was greeted with the bright light that was the sun streaming through his blinds. He clenches them shut again and groans loudly as he regrets last nights moments while rolling over onto his front and buries his face into the pillows. The headache, the nausea, the aches and pains, but at least he was in his bed. But wait, how did he get in his bed? He finds the strength to jump out his bed and the courage too look out the bright window and down at his drive, his car as there. "Shit, I drove last night?" He groaned as he stared down at his car. He can't remember half the night, yet somehow he managed to drive home without putting a scratch on it or someone else.

His ears twitched at the sound of movement downstairs, a clink of ceramic on ceramic contact. He looked at the door, it was shut, the number of times he's come home drunk and not remembering the night he has never woken up to find the door shut. He stumbled over to the door, trying to fight through the hangover as to be more aware. He opened it a fraction, waiting to hear a second noise, if it wasn't just someone next door that is and so he hope. He waited, but then he heard footsteps in his living room, he was being burgled! He walked out of his room and towards the stairs where he continued to hear footsteps walking around. He saw through the banisters a shadow walk out of the living room and towards his kitchen, so there defiantly was someone here.

He took slow and careful steps as not to be seen or heard. He reached the bottom and hugged the wall as he started to walk along it and sneak a careful peek into the living room. He froze his movements when a woman came walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room, carrying a glass of something. So it was a woman burglar that liked to help themselves as if it was their own home? He had, had enough; they were getting out now, no more sneaking. He marched across the corridor and walked into his living room. "Get the hell out…" He stared, but froze when he saw three other men sat on the sofas around the edges of his living room and the woman setting that glass of what looked like water on the glass table in the middle of the room. He looked at one of them remembering back to the one event he remembered last night that drive him to drink away. "You! You were at the show last night!" He exclaimed and pointing to Cole. "You all were!" He yelled after recognising the rest of them who were with him.

"Here, this'll help with the hangover." Emily said sliding the glass of water of the table after placing a pill to help inside. He eyes her sceptically, he didn't know her. Form where he stood, he scented the glass of water; it was a hangover pill, nothing more. He took it and took a sip while watching them all for micro-movements that showed they were up to something more.

"Do you remember us?" Jock asked.

"You were at my show last night." Ryan answered. "You got me fired from the theatre, who wants a cold reader who can't read people." He growled as he drunk the last of the water.

"Before that?" Cole asked.

"I've never seen you people before in my life." He yelled. "Get out, I'm calling the police." He added and walking out of the room.

"How's life been treating you since the SSRC?" Jock shouted from the living room as Ryan just walked into the kitchen to get the phone. He froze, what did he just hear? "I'll tell you what it's been treating us like crap." Jock added.

"How's the old wolf been these days?" Cole asked. He couldn't believe what he as hearing, were they some cold reader like him but better. He walked back into the other room and looked at the two men, only to see their eyes a bright yellow, the same his turn when he wants and doesn't want them to. Could it be?

"Jock?" He asked looking at him. "Cole?" The two smiled as their eyes settled again. "Oh my god how have you guys been?" He smiled and walking up to them with open arms. First Jocks grabbed his hand for a friendly shake and using his spare hand wrapped it around him as Ryan did back and then the same process was repeated with Cole.

"We've been better, sorry we ruined your show last night." He answered.

"Ahh don't worry about it, I have good and bad ones." He smiled. "So what are you guys doing here?" He asked as they all sat down again.

"We came for you." Shaun answered. It clicked in Ryan's mind, who were they?

"Sorry who are you?" He asked.

"Their friends dragged into this mess by force. Don't worry we know everything." Emily replied.

"Huh, you're braver then some people I know." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked.

"My ex, she freaked when I showed her that they weren't contact lenses on the posters."

"And she kept her mouth shut?" Jock questioned.

"Nope, but nobody believed her. She's far away now." He laughed again. "Have you seen any of the others?" He asked as his voice turned a little more serious.

"We've found Madeline; we found her in Saint Helens and saw your poster yesterday."

"Is she here?" He asked.

"It might be easier of we tell you everything. Cole sighed, making Ryan sit up a little more as he sensed that something bad was about to come out of his mouth. "Whitewood came for us a few days ago."

"What?!" He gasped.

"He came for me and home and Cole in town, we've been living in the same house since it happened and they found us." Jock continued. "We had to run when these two found out about us. We had to come and warn you before they found you too."

"But they've already found me." Ryan replied, making their eyes widened. "Yeah, they've been after me for a few years now, the city is crawling with them."

"Then we've got to go, like now!" Cole said, obviously being to only one who sensed the danger and saw it by sitting here.

"Relax, they don't know where I lived and I know where they are."

"They found us and Madeline when we found her." Jock replied. "They could be lying in wait as they were yesterday, she had to run another way, we're meeting her in a few days."

"You guys don't need to worry about me; I've got this place covered." He smiled.

"Please, just come with us, we're stronger together, we can looked out for one another." Jock practically pleaded.

"I like it here, it's like a game. They try to kill me and I hunt them with what they gave us." He chuckled. He just wasn't seeing the serious point in this. He had lived this way for many years, he has a run in with them many times a week and he gets out unscathed. It was routine now, he could smell them coming a mile off.

"You keep saying you that you know where they are and you have this placed covered, what do you mean?" Shaun asked. "Is it CCTV or something?"

"Hunter vision, very useful thing they gave us isn't it." Ryan answered with a wink and sipping some more of his water.

"Hunter vision?" Cole questioned with a puzzled look. He looked at Jock; he too didn't know what is.

"What the hell is hunter vision?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

**Ohh, hunter vision, what is it? Well, i know, but do you? So they found Ryan, made him lose a venue to perform at and discover some gift they missed out on. What's going to happen next? Will Ryan go with them? Read and review to find out.**

**On another note guys, for those that i didn't message, i have come up with a story plot for my A Son of Wolves sequel, something many have pleaded for me to do. It's going to be around new years when it will be out, if not then, it will be after i finish this story. I like to get one thing off my mind before starting another, stops me from getting writer's block. I hope you'll like it just as much as the first, if you read it, Until next time. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Soldier, But Hunter

Born and Bred

Chapter 11: Not Soldier, But Hunter

"Hunter vision, it's not exactly a vision as such, more of a sense that let's you see things that could be miles away." The three meant to be soldiers were stood on the roof of a very, very high building, Hilton Deansgate to be more precise, a hotel. It wasn't hard to get up here, not when you can hear if someone if coming down the length of the corridors and had the strength to break open the locked doors. Ryan liked to come up here, using this sense was a great way to keep an eye out for his enemies that roamed this city in search for him. It was indeed like a game of cat and mouse, the SSRC were the cats and he the mouse, only a mutated mouse of some kind that wasn't afraid to hunt the hunter. Of all years he's been chased and he's chased them, he found it fun, Cole and Jock couldn't understand it, he was in danger and knew it, why didn't he just leave? But it was this sense he came across that saved his life a million times over.

Shaun and Emily stayed behind, feeling as though this was something Jock and Cole should do by themselves; it was something they wouldn't understand. His hangover sure hadn't cleared, so Ryan made a flask of coffee and wore his sunglasses, barely able to look out across the city without them. He leaned back against the wall with his coffee in hand while the other two looked out across the city. All they knew so far was that it was a kind of super sense that let them see around for miles, even what was on the other side of a building if they so wished. But how did he gain access to this without them knowing about it? Sure they all had good eyesight; they could identify a certain person from eight hundred metres away and see every detail about them. "Why did we have to come up here?" Cole asks as he looked right over the edge and down.

"It's easier to use when you're on higher ground, but it works just as fine on the ground."

"So how does it work?" Jock asked as they stepped away from the edge.

"I found it when I came up here for the first time." Ryan replied. "It was after Whitewood came for me and left a few months later, but loads of his guys stayed behind. I came up here one day to see if I could see any of them."

"So how did you do it?" Cole asked again, wanting so desperately to know."

"You've got to visualize your eyes zooming in, far more then what we can already do. When you can then you will easily find you can move as if your eyes aren't in your head anymore. Like a camera on a helicopter, you can move and see wherever you want to for miles around."

"What?" Jock muttered, the two very confused. Ryan sighed and dipped his head ever so slightly. He froze, like that, not moving and adding more confusion to the two of them as they looked at one another before back to him. Ryan reeled out of his trance like state and pushed his glasses back up his nose as they began to fall.

"We can't be up here much longer, the window cleaner just pulled up." He said before he started to drink more of his coffee. Jock and Cole looked over the edge, after zooming their vision as far as they thought it could go, they saw at the bottom of the building a window cleaning service van and a few people stepping out. They looked back at him, there was no chance he could have seen them coming from far back on the roof, unless what he says is true and with this "hunter vision" he can see wherever he wants to. "Just really want to see further then we can, really want it and push it further, you'll see." He smiled and leaned back against the wall to let them learn for themselves as he did all those years ago.

They looked around at their surroundings, zooming in their as far as they could, seeing as far down the street as they could. For a moment, Cole closed his eyes, thinking that maybe that would help in a way. He stared at the back of his eyelids, nothing was happening. But what was it Ryan said? Push it to go further, that's what he said, that's what he had to go. So he opened his eyes and pushed out his vision and didn't stop, he pushed himself and his eyes through then he felt they should and when he did, he felt something he hadn't before. He couldn't feel his body, like he was no longer in it. He couldn't feel anything, not the wind, the temperature, the concrete beneath his feet; he was flying as far as he was aware. He pushed his sight further; he soared across the city and towards Ryan's house. He looked through the window, he could see Shaun and Emily sitting in the living room talking and laughing. He moved back from there in a split second and looked around the city as if he was a helicopter, free to go and see wherever he wanted.

"This is incredible." He said with a slight laugh. Ryan smiled; glad to be able to teach them something. "I can see everything." Jock still stood with his eyes closed, but just after Cole spoke he opened his eyes and his sight seemed to have a mind of its open, taking him somewhere. Maybe it was because he didn't know how it worked, it just happened to be the direction he was looking, but it happened to be in the exact same spot he thought he'd never seen two people again. A man and a woman, walking along the street in casual wear, nothing out of the normal, not for anyone but him that was. He reeled back, Cole and Ryan both sensing that something wasn't right with him.

"What did you see?" Ryan asked as he stepped closer.

"My Mum and Dad."

Mr and Mrs Mark and Shan Haythem, SSRC field agents sent to Manchester to take charge and track down one of the projects they need back. They've been based here for nearly six years, relocated after their first job to safeguard an important, military and scientific research subject. They did their job, so to keep them safe they were moved away, but now they are needed again, so their latest task is the lead the search and re-capture of Ryan Clearwater. Thus far, their efforts have been disappointing and unsuccessful, but they weren't going to give us, even if it was costing lives. This was for the greater of their country, they weren't bad, they only want to protect their country, and these super soldiers on the loose are their one chance at it. They know that attempts to create more before and after these five have also been unsuccessful, the resources and subject they need have been running low and slim. They couldn't go around kidnapping people, that wasn't their job, but volunteers soon either chickened out at the final stage or they died after it, the chemical too much for their bodies to handle, even with preparation before hand. So their only hope was to find the others, it was all for the good of Britain and their forces.

So now they were on their way to their apartment, the day's meetings and tasks complete, there was nothing more to do now unless they received news of Ryan's location. But it was brought to an abrupt end. As they were walking hand in hand, they were suddenly pushed apart as a man stood in-between them with an arm draped over them both. "Hey mum, dad, how have you been?"

"Jock?" Shan gasped. His adoptive father, Mark, was about to reach into the inside of his jacket for his gun when he was stopped as Jock grabbed his arm.

"Do that and it'll be the last thing you do." He muttered quietly as he put his other arm around his mother's shoulder and lightly pushing them across a crossing towards an alley.

"Jock, what are you doing here." Mark asked in a slightly feral tone but acting totally normal as not to draw attention.

"As it happens, not looking for you. I never wanted to see you again, but now that you're here, you may as well meet my brothers." He smiled as they walked into an alley. What did he mean by brothers? He didn't have any, not that they knew of anyway. He brought them to an alley, deserted, but he lightly pushed them further in so nothing they say could be heard. It was when they were in the heart of it and far away from any street that he pushed them away from him, making them stumble and giving Mark the opportunity to grab his gun. He whirled around and aimed it at his adoptive son, not afraid to pull the trigger. They both knew and hadn't grown any attachments towards him, it was all professional.

They heard a loud thud behind them, they looked back and Ryan had jumped down from a ledge he was previously at on and onto a dumpster. "Do that and you have to deal with me." He smiled as he dropped down and sat on the edge of it.

"And me." Cole said as he jumped down and seemingly appeared beside Jock. They were surrounded, Mark showed he was holding the gun by the barrel and slid it along the ground towards them.

"So, want to tell us where Whitewood is?" Jock asked.

"Why did you have to run?" Shan asked back instead of answering.

"They ruined our lives, why else?" Ryan questioned while he still sat on the dumpster.

"They didn't, they gave you an upgrade, the next stage in human evolution."

"It's messing with nature, that's what it is." Cole replied hotly. "You people messed us up big time!"

"We made you what you were created for." Mark replied just as hotly and pushing his wife behind him for protection. But he knew these failed experiments could be on them in less then a second if they so wished. "You aren't my son, but a package that needed delivering at the right time to be opened. Why can't you people see that this is for the greater good of the country?"

"It's kidnap and child abuse, that's what it was back then." Ryan snarled and turning his eyes and he jumped off and started pacing menacingly behind them.

"It's Britain's way of becoming great again; if you people stayed then you would've been famous for making this country safe."

"Forcing people to fight?" Jock questioned. "It's not the 1700's anymore; you can't go around forcing people to join the army. Now I'm going to ask again mother and father, where…is…Whitewood?"

"Where else, London. He only came for you two because he thought it would be an easy capture."

"Fucking coward." Cole seethed.

"Say's the ones that ran away from a great opportunity and to fight for their country. Dr. Whitewood is a good man; he was knighted because of his work."

"So even the queen is in on this too? Does she know what you people do?"

"She knows everything, she's funding it all. It's science and military, all for the good of the country, the only people who have a problem with it are you."

"Can I just kill them now?" Ryan asked as casual as there was, he's killed people like him before, and now he was getting bored. They weren't going to tell them anything, so the only thing they could do was hurt and possible kill them. Jock sensed a spark of fear in them both, sure they were scared, but this was a spark more. Maybe, maybe a plan could work.

"Ok, but these people have lied to me throughout my life. I want to do it." He demanded. Who was Ryan to deny; he stepped back and let him get on with it. Jock stepped forwards, his eyes changing as he did. Mark push his wife behind him again a little more, wanting to give her a better chance then he as they started backing away. But they knew Ryan was behind them, so they ended up turning towards the wall with no way out. The veins going up his neck started to show up in a filthy black, slowly adding to the fear that was already present inside them. He raised his hand ever so slightly, showing them his claws that started to form where his nails should be. Both Ryan and Cole knew this was risky, the wolf in him was scrapping at the doors, the slightest push and he'd be on four paws rather then two feet and they'd be seen. He edged closer to them, his eyes burning with fierceness as he raised his hand to strike a slicing blow.

"Jock, wait!" Shan screamed. He kept his hand in the air, but he listened to her. "We know where one of the girls are."

"Which one?" Cole asked.

"Carrie Weeks." He lowered his hand, but only so he could grab his adoptive father by the top of his shirt and slam him against the wall. He wasn't their son, he didn't love them anymore.

"Where is she?" Jock snarled, his veins ready to burst and the wolf ready to jump free.

"Warley, Birmingham. She works in some beat up night bar." He answered through seethed teeth or frustration.

"How do you know this?"

"We've been watching her movements for some time now; we've been watching all of you." Ryan heard something in his voice, something that the others didn't hear or notice. His career as a cold reader let him notice these moments and changes in tone of voice. He pushed Jock out of the way and pulled Mark back before slamming him hard against the wall.

"How much longer do we have?" He growled. He didn't answer, his back cracked loudly, as he was slammed. He groaned and his wife silently wept in fear of him being hurt. He dropped him, but made sure he was stood up. He reached into the inside of his jacket, where he found the inside pocket and inside he found a walkie talkie with the button on. Whoever was listening could hear everything, they knew where they were. When Mark reached for his gun, he must have done it then without them noticing.

"We've got to get out of here." Cole said as he strained out his hearing for the sound of anyone coming or cars speeding. Ryan gave Mark one last blow across his face before dropping him to the floor, letting the fearful wife care for her husband as he was out cold. Ryan rejoined Cole and Jock as they started to walk out of the alley when suddenly a loud bang filled the area around them. Jock groaned and yelled in pain as he fell to his knees, Cole caught him, fearing the worst. He and Ryan looked back to see Shan with a smoking gun in her hand with tears down her face. She really just shot the one she'd card for, for sixteen years! Her face contorted with rage as she prepared to pull the trigger again.

"Run!" Ryan yelled as more shot were fired and Cole scooped up and threw his brother over his shoulder and started running. None of the bullets hit them; Jock was alive, but only just. They rounded the corner and away from the madness, Cole had a plan, an insane one but it was sure to save Jock's life in the meantime. He set him down before they reached the road and leaned him back against the wall.

"Jock looked at me, stay awake!" Cole yelled as Ryan looked around.

"We can't stay here; we've got to keep moving, they'll be on us any minute."

"Jock listen to me." He raised his head and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Turn, turn now before you die."

"Shift, here?!" Ryan exclaimed. "If he shifts here then he'll be seen." Ryan refers to it a shifting, because they shift from one form to another. So it seemed to the two that he could turn at will as well.

"It's the only way he'll live; wounds don't stay if we change so the gunshot will stay with this body. We can take care of it when we can." He turned back to Jock, still fearful of losing him. "Jock just change, do it now you asshole!" He said hitting his chest rather hard. Jock's eyes opened a little wider as the strike awakened him a little more. The veins on his neck and hands started changing colour and his eyes changed as well. A few seconds later, he was sat in his wolf form shaking his head. He examined his chest and there as no wound, a trick the two found out when they hurt themselves in one form the other wouldn't have it. He shook his head to clear it. "Are you ok?" Cole asked. Jock looked up, he nodded, not even they would be able to understand him unless they turned and Jock knew it.

"You'll be fine, now let's go!" Ryan seethed with fear of being caught. Six years of this game and he hadn't been. But that game was played with only him, not others who didn't know the rules or how it was played.

They ran with all their speed down the street and out of the city. Of course they were stared at, it's not normal you'd be spotted running as if your life depended on it with a wolf. They didn't stop though to see anyone's reactions. They caught the bus into town, but now they had to run out of it, and be stared at like freaks. They ran with all the abnormal speed they had been given to flee the ones who gave it to them before. Even if it did give them away as not normal people, they didn't care at this moment in time.

They ran to Ryan's home and burst through the front doors, but they made sure they weren't being followed this time, and they were sure they weren't. Shaun and Emily jumped to their feet and Emily nearly screamed when the furry Jock came running through. "What the hell happened to him?" She exclaimed.

"Is that Jock?" Shaun added while looking back and forth from him to Cole.

"No time, their back." Cole breathed heavily.

"We ran into Ryan's parents, his dad was rigged and they were about to come after us." Ryan panted.

"Did they follow you?" Shaun asked more importantly.

"I don't think so." Ryan answered.

"But we still need to get out of here?" Cole added.

"Wait, what? You didn't say anything about leaving." Ryan said.

"Why do you think we came for you and Madeline, they're coming for all of us. We need to stay together."

"Dude, as great as it is to see you guys, I can't leave. This is my city, I can't just leave. I've got a good thing going here."

"We only just survived with two of us."

"I've survived with just me for ten years. I'm sure I can live longer."

"One day they'll know all your tricks, they won't stop until they get us back."

"Then I'll adapt and learn new ones, guy's I'm not leaving this place. I'm sorry." Ryan replied most sincerely. He wasn't going to leave, he didn't want to leave. Ryan knew all their tricks and ways to counter them, they didn't know where he lived, not yet anyway, so why leave it all behind and possibly ruin it all? Cole looked over to Jock who stood with his paws on the window ledge; just wanting o make sure no-one was coming around the back of the house. He had an expression that said there was no point in trying to convince him, he wasn't coming. "You're always welcome back though."

"If you change your mind, you can find us in the Peak District forest in six days. I hope you reconsider." Cole said saddened. The two shook hands one last time, patting the other on the back in a way of saying goodbye. While Cole walked out, the same thing went for Shaun and Emily and Jock received a playful head rub which Jock only smiled in return and as he moved his head out from under his hand. They walked out without another word, one would meet them, the other wouldn't, but they saw that he could take care of himself perfectly fine out here. But they thought they still could take care of themselves, yet look what happened to them. It all rested on the last of them, Carrie.


	12. Chapter 12 The Week-ly Fighter

Born and Bred

Chapter 12: The Week-ly Fighter

"Ok, after three. One, two, three." In the space of three seconds, the wolf sat before Emily and Cole became a very tired and weak human being on the brink of passing out and in a lot of pain. Emily pressed a bandage against then heavily bleeding wound and held it there. It was in his shoulder, luckily for him, a bad shot, it missed anything vital, but he was still at risk of bleeding out. They walked and walked for as far and as long as their legs could carry them out of Manchester and took refuge in the rough small woodland on the edge of a golf park. A camp fire glowed beside them, giving them little light, but enough to see what they had to do. They walked into a town on the way; brought some bandages and other things they'd need for this moment.

There was an exit wound in Jock's shoulder blade, a good thing, that means it went straight in and then out again. They removed his bloody shirt and wrapped the bandages over and around his shoulder. The bleeding bled through the first, so they applied the second, that worked and it held in the bleeding. Jock seethed loudly as it was wrapped tightly around his shoulder, his alertness coming back to him quickly as the pain snapped him awake. Cole stepped back to let Emily finish it off, it was mainly a one person job, not for two. Shaun was facing the other way, which confused them.

"Shaun you could help here." Emily said a little annoyed.

"I don't do blood." He replied still facing the opposite way.

"You're a cop and you don't do blood?" Jock groaned as Emily pulled it tighter.

"You should go to the hospital, this needs stitches." Emily replied as she tied a knot in it all and sat back on her heels.

"I'll be fine; it'll heal by tomorrow night." He said moving his shoulder in a circular motion to test out it would stay and keep the blood in. "So what are we going to do about Carrie?" He asked as he started to put on his bloody clothes again, he'd have to get fresh ones in the next place they came to.

"We'll move out tomorrow morning. Your parents will have warned all the others that we'll be heading that way so they'll be going after her before we get there."

"There's a place five miles away from here, they must have some sort of long distance coach service there." Shaun answered.

So that's what happened, they walked the next morning to down the long road and five miles away they found the large town of Congleton. But while they were there, Jock was able to get new clothes for his bloody ones that were sure the attract attention before they searched and asked around for a bus station. The depot was located on the far side of town and there they brought tickets made to go to Birmingham airport, but they didn't car where about they went to in the city, just as long as they got there before the SSRC did. Once they were there they'd go in search of Warley and look for every pub in that area to find her. How hard could it be?

They boarded the coach, but as they didn't they weren't aware of eyes watching them. As the coach pulled out of the depot, a man in a long black trench coat pulled out his phone and dialled the first number he new of. "They're going to Birmingham; they'll be there by nightfall."

"Good, keep watching them, don't let them out of your sights." Said the recipient.

"Orders received sir."

On the other side of the phone, Whitewood burst through some double doors and into his favourite lab. A man came running up to him and handed him a lab coat as he yelled across the large lab. "Listen up! We've got two of project Z's heading for Birmingham to meet a third with two civilians. I want an extraction team moving out in ten minutes. Move it people!"

Like all buses and coaches when they come to a stop, it was violent and fast, abruptly waking the sleeping four. They jolted awake, quickly discovering that they had missed the stop they originally planned to get off at and ended up straight at the airport. So although they were still half asleep, they pulled themselves up and walked the length of the bus to get off. They didn't sleep well the previous night, so they were catching up on sleep they had lost. It was just gone half seven, so night had settled overhead. Still groggily, they started once again walking with achy and fatigued legs, but they had to persist and move on, none of them knew whether or not they had found Carrie by now.

They walked into the night, along busy, blocked and empty roads to get to Warley and their target. They grabbed a bite to eat on the way from a fast food restaurant, they hadn't eaten since Ryan's house, and that wasn't a filling meal, so this was well needed. It took them a little over four hours, Emily and Shaun's feet killing them; they couldn't go the distance these friends of theirs could go. Warley was a rough part of the city, rough looking apartments, bums and drunks around every corner, windows smashed. The scent of cannabis and the sounds of fights around them lingered, yet this was where she was. It was strange, the last they saw of Carrie she was a fearful, paranoid person with serious anxiety, this would be this last place they thought she'd be.

Going from pub to pub and tavern to tavern was the only plan they had, what more could they do other the scent her out? But that was harder then they thought. After multiple mistakes, they needed a break, it was getting late and the time was now leading into the early hours of the next day. They decided the next place to search would be the ideal place to rest for a moment before moving on. A few minutes later, they walked into the emptiest bar of the night, something that puzzled them. There were seats for nearly forty people, yet only seven were dotted around. They took very little notice, only thinking it was due to the lateness of the night. While Cole, Emily and Jock took seats, Shaun brought drinks, being the only one with money he was the one to buy everything they needed. But he was sure that if they got out of this mess they'd pay him back eventually before he as bankrupt. He walked back over with the four drinks and sat around the table, as Cole made a playful toast.

"To peace." He said sarcastically.

"Wanna say "to Whitewood" while your there?" Jock chuckled and as a response Cole only rolled his eyes as they all took a sip of the alcoholic fluid. But as Cole took a sip, something he heard caught his attention. He strained out his hearing as he set his glass down and heard the sounds of cheering and yells of many more people, an entire crowd of them all behind a door with a large man stood in the way with crossed arms.

"What is going on over there?" He questioned out loud. All three looked at him before turning to the man stood in front of the door with the same puzzled look.

"Send the hunter down there, take a look." Jock answered.

"What did you say?" Cole asked with a slightly amused grin.

"It just sounded cool." He chuckled. "Just do it, you're better at it then I am." Cole nodded and looked back towards the man who looked straight ahead at a spot on the wall, the same spot he continued to look at as Cole focused. He did as Ryan taught him and how he had practiced; he zoomed out his vision as far as he could and then willed it to go further. And that's what happened, before he knew it, it was like he was flying in a miniature and invisible helicopter, but it was proved to be far otherwise as he passed through the wood like a ghost and followed it down to some steps and into what looked like a massive basement with dozens and dozens of men and women cheering and yelling as they swarmed around a small five by five metre boxing right like area with chicken wire like fencing and two women brawling to no end in the centre of it all. He reeled back after seeing one woman that caught his eye and looked at the three with a smile.

"I've found her."

It only took a small bribe to get in and down those steps when they came to hear the roars and yells of the crowed gathered to watch the cage fight. It was the exact moment when one of the women had her arm around the neck of the other and strangling her. She released her and stepped back as the second woman regained her breath, but it was short lived. The first flipped over onto her hands and grabbed her neck again with her legs, pulling her back and down to the ground and slamming her face into the floor.

"That's Carrie?" Jock gasped with an astounded grin as she stood on her feet and was cheered and spurred on by the crowd and she took her victorious moment as her opponent was being dragged away and out the cage. But as soon as she was, another woman burst into the cage and shoved her against the bars, something she wasn't prepared for.

Carrie ran for a long as she could, finding refuge in this place, the last place anyone would think to find her. She was known for being free-spirited, but mostly for being shy, fearful at times and full of anxiety issues. So the last place to look for a terrified girl would be in the heart of the roughest place of this city. But that was the old Carrie, this was the new one. She embraced what the SSRC made her, a soldier, a weapon, a fighter. Out with the old and in with the new was what was going through her head at the time, so she went with it. It was a time and thought for change, it was time for scared, fearful, shy Carrie, to become strong, living, winning Carrie.

They watched her in awe, but not the way she was fighting, and although it was impressive, it was the fact that the last time they saw her she was a different person. It was certainly her, but it was like she was a woman possessed. Even her eyes were shining yellow and in clear view of everyone as she fought and through that other girl around like rag doll and not receiving a single blow. The chemical showing evident in her system, but only in her eyes, but why was no-one scared or making a bigger deal about a girl with yellow eyes? It's not exactly normal after all.

After giving a severe beating, Carrie saw this had gone on long enough. She pulled back the woman's head by her hair and swung her spare arm around and slammed it into the top of her throat, choking her and therefore causing her to pass out from the blow and she flopped to the floor and like the last girl, she was dragged away. Carrie through out her arms and absorbed the applause and cheers as a man stepped through the door with a microphone. "Seven fights so far, one champion, are you going to let this bitch walk away with your money? Who wants to challenge She-Wolf?!" He yelled loudly as the four stepped down the stairs.

"I'll take the bitch!" A man bellowed from the other side of the cage. He very big and muscular man, far taller then her, it seemed to be a clear win. Carrie was stood leaning against the cage by a small hole, drinking a glass of whisky. The man came stomping into the cage as the referee walked towards him and moved the mic so no-one would hear what he said.

"Just don't call her crazy, she'll take it personal." He muttered before walking out. He looked at him puzzled as the doors were shut, there was no chance she'd beat him. He cracked his neck as he stared at her, still with her back facing him and drinking that shot of whisky. She didn't do anything, or notice he walked in, yet he waited for her to move first.

"Come on you psychotic bitch." He growled and getting ready to attack. She snapped, but she didn't look like she had. He looked back at him out the corner of her eye, the crowd falling silent after hearing his remark. They all knew what to expect, but they wanted to hear her answer.

"Say that one more time." She replied. "I dare you." She replied and still only looking back at him out the corner of her yellow eye.

"Come get me you crazy b…" He didn't get a time to finish; he used the one word that she hated. Before he could react, she spun around, and hurled that glass at him, smashing it against his stomach. She took the distraction to run at him, slide under his open legs as he lashed out to punch her and jumped up behind him. She jumped up onto his back and then repositioned her feet on his shoulders before leaning back, therefore taking him with her. The two fell over and he slammed against the ground, but she wasn't done. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and through him onto his feet and then punched him several times in the stomach, making him walk back and eventually against the door in which was locked at the time. She took a few steps back before run and flying kicking the man in the face, bursting open the door and throwing him out and into the crowd, but they let him fall onto the concrete outside.

"Another losing and the same Champion, give it up for She-Wolf!" The referee called out as she stepped down the steps and over the man who writhed and squirmed in pain. She received high fives and cheers of respect as she walked through the crowd and towards her room and closing the door behind her.

Jock, Cole, Shaun and Emily just stood there in awe, unable to believe what they had just seen. "What the fuck was that?" Emily gulped as people walked passed up and up the stairs, tonight's fights done and over with.

"That, was not the Carrie we remember." Jock answered with a grin.

An hour later, Carrie emerged from her room, her own personal room, the same room all the champions before her used. Only the fighting champions could use it, she had been the reigning victor for seven years now; nothing could take it away from her. She walked around the cage and went up the stairs, through that door the man stood opposite and headed towards the bar. She took in the people around her, the few on the bar stools, the two people in the middle of it at the table and the group of four in the corner of the room. But she didn't pay much attention; she was just seeing who was around. She walked right up to the bar and sat on one of the stools, the bartender serving up her usual and sliding it along the bar and straight into her awaiting hand.

She was only there for a few minutes before her lonesome was interrupted as a man walked to up her and leaned back against the bar looking straight up and towards the ceiling. "I saw you fight tonight." He said. "You were pretty good."

"You have to be if you want to survive around here." She answered and looking straight ahead, neither looking at one another, neither seemingly interested.

"So why don't you like being called crazy?"

"You should watch your mouth." She replied after taking another sip.

"Because I don't see that." He grinned.

"I prefer tough."

"Tomboy." He added.

"Survivalist."

"Sensitive."

"Hardened." She smiled and looking up at him out the corner and he looked back down at her. "Don't think I don't know what you want." She smiled. He hung his head a little, thinking that maybe his plan wasn't going to work. "But I was thinking the same thing." She added, making him look back down at her. "Wanna take this somewhere else?"

"How about that nice room of yours?" He suggested. So she got up, leaving her drink and leading him through the door, back down into the cage room and into her room. She closed the door behind them and turned to face him, and as she did she was greeted by his lips. She pushed back against him, wanting it just as much as he. "The name's James by the way."

"Carrie." She mumbled through the kissing. She pushed him back further into the room and onto the bed she slept in all without breaking the kiss. Only known to the manager of the bar, she lived here; she had nowhere else to go. She climbed on top of him and while they kissed with him on his back, she undid his shirt, but when she became frustrated with the buttons, she resorted to ripping it open, wanting to feel his muscular chest. They rolled over, letting them get lost in one another for a short moment and savouring this rare moment. He moved his hand down her front and started unbuttoning the top of her shirt, desperately wanting it to come off and continue this, so she sat up and helped him out a little. She left her bra on for a moment, just letting her skin graze his for the time being.

They wrapped their hands around one another, the intimacy growing between them as their arousal grew. But then while they made out, he asked. "So how come your eyes are like that?"

"Had them since birth, beats me." She replied as they rolled over again so she was on top.

"They're kind of pretty."

"Are we just going to talk about my eyes?" She asked and pushing him away for a moment.

"Sorry." He chuckled before she grinned and moved back down to continue kissing. It grew hotter and hotter, both in temperature as their bodies transferred heat into the other and in intimacy. They were loving each and every moment of it, but then…

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice said, Carrie yelled and climbed off James as they both looked towards the door and three men and a woman walked in.

"Who do you think you are?" Carrie spat. "Get the hell out!" She screamed.

"You, beat it." Cole ordered.

"Hey, it's not up to you…" James started.

"I said beat it!" Cole snarled and flashing his yellow eyes of anger at him. He gathered his jacket and shoes before scrambling for the door. Carrie soon realised who just barged in on her, she didn't have to strain her memory to remember who else had her kind of eyes. She jumped out of her bed and stomped right up to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She demands. "You can't just turn up after ten years and then ruin things for me."

"Oh it's good to see you too Carrie, good to see your still alive." Jock said sarcastically.

"Get out; don't let the door hit you on the way out." She growled while walking back to the bed and putting on her shirt.

"Wanna know something?" Cole asked.

"I want to know when you've gone."

"Whitewood came for us." She looked back at him, that she didn't expect to hear again. "He came for us nearly a week ago, then for Madeline, then Ryan and now they're coming for you."

"They know you're here." Jock added. "They could be here any second now."

"I don't care; I can take care of myself."

"What happened to you? Cole then asked.

"I changed, I'm sure that you did as well." She snapped. "What they did to us was an amazing thing; they've made me a better person. I'm not the scared, frightened Carrie anymore; I'm the more powerful, brave thing that's been living in her shell for sixteen years and now it's out. I'm never going back to being that."

"You don't have to, you just have to come with us, that way we'll all be safe."

"And go where? Where do you propose to run to? If they could find me here and you wherever it was where you were, then they'll be running after us wherever we go. This is my town, so you get the hell out!"

"So what then, what if they come after you, how will you look after yourself on your own."

"I've been doing that for ten years." She replied coldly.

"That's what Ryan said, yet he's in danger everyday." Shaun added.

"And who the heck are you?"

"We were dragged into this, we didn't get a choice." Emily responded leaning out from behind Jock with an innocent voice. Carrie didn't want them there before, now or again, she had, had enough of them. She walked quickly to the side draw of her bed and pulled out a rather large knife and holding it behind her head and ready to through it.

"Get out before I make you."

"Carrie, just listen." Cole said taking a step forward. She called her own bluff and threw the knife with precision, hitting him in his arm, the blade imbedding itself into his arm. He cried out and seethed in pain while he clutched his arm in agony. While he was distracted, she marched up to him and tugged out the blade, a heavy flow of blood falling out which he tried to stop and the others helped him while sharing stares of awe and confusion that she'd do that.

"That was your last warning." She growled. "Now get out." He added and holding up the blade again. Cole went to take another step towards her, but Emily pulled him back by his arm, giving him a look that told him not to do it, that there was no point. He nodded in understanding and after one last glance at her, Shaun opened the door and they left and closing the door behind him. Carrie slowly lowered the knife as she looked at the door, she was not afraid to hurt anyone, she was not leaving or having her life interrupted or brought back to what it was before. Living a life in fear. She walked back to the draw and placed the knife on top of it, she didn't know if they were going to come back so she kept it out ready to throw again. But as she looked down on it, her ears twitched to the sound of Cole's voice. It was distant, coming from the bottom of the stairs on the other side of the cage, so she reached out her hearing to listen in.

"_I know you can hear me Carrie…" _He said calmly. _"It may not be the way we think, but we're the same blood, Jock's my brother as much as you're my sister. We're a family; we need to look out for our family. If you change your mind, meet us in Peak District National Park in three days. Please, just think about it."_ He said as he then fell silent. She tough and aggressive as she may be, why did she feel a pang of fear and sympathy for him?

She spent the remainder of the day sat on the side of her bed and playing with her knife, simply holding it by the handle and throwing it at the table before repeating the process. She couldn't sleep, she tried, but she couldn't get those last words Cole said out of her mind. Why did she feel the wolf inside her howl at him as if in rejoice that he and Jock had returned, yet she in human form cast them out again like rubbish. His words, "they were a family", why did she feel the sense she understood that, and deep down inside her she longed to be in a family again, and her inner wolf desired nothing more then to be in a pack again. The life of a lone wolf started to become boring for her, what she wanted deep down and just missed out on was to be in a pack, the pack that have been looking for her and she's been without for ten years. She couldn't deny the fact that they were her brothers and sisters; they did have the same blood after all. They also said that the SSRC were coming for her, what if they came on this night, what if in the next second? Her instincts and desire got the better of her. She threw her knife down at the table, splintering more and embedding the blade further in. "Son of a bitch."


	13. Chapter 13 The Pack

Born and Bred

Chapter 13: The Pack

The search for a taxi was easy; persuading the driver to take them as far out of the city as he could was a different matter. As a part of his company policy, he could not take them more then ten miles out of the city, a shame, but it wasn't the driver's choice. So they took what they could and ended their driving journey at a town cheekily twelve miles out of Birmingham. So now, they were left with no other choice, but to walk again cross country. It was the middle of the day when they arrived in this town; they slept the night rough on the streets after their futile and hostile attempt with Carrie before heading out at first light. They were tired, hungry, getting cold, Emily and Shaun fairing no better. Both Cole and Jock started to regret grabbing them, but then again, had they stayed behind they could have received worse. No matter what these people say, that they aren't horrid people, they genuinely want what's best for the country. But the reason none of their test subjects agreed, was because it was inhuman, it should be illegal, they were creating and experimenting on children and others before that, that ended up either dying from the experiment or by their hands to save the pain. Who was to say that they wouldn't have taken Shaun and Emily as their latest test subjects? It was better safe then sorry, from their own experience, it was much more fun to have sore feet and be tired constantly then to experience what they went through. That was if it worked.

It would be a near two day trip to the park they had to get to, so perfecting timing. They trekked along roads, but after their vision caught sight of a convoy heading towards them from the other side of the road, they dove to the side and hide, taking a peak as they passed and seeing SSRC badges on the side heading towards the city. They watched them go, going in for Carrie; they knew it was only a matter of time. There could have been dozens of them in the vehicles that passed, more then what they had come after them with Madeline. Talking of the girl, they knew she was heading that way to meet them there; at least they'd be meeting her for sure, one out of three was better then none. After the convoy made to take out Carrie passed, they decided it was too dangerous to stay on main roads and all roads all together. So they stuck to footpaths and crossing fields, even if it was out in the open, it was better then walking in plain view and being passed by hundreds of people every few minutes.

The journey was boring, the mood was tense and lifeless and the moral low, things needed lifting. Although they were adult, twenty six years old, Cole started a shoving game which quickly escalated into a game of tag. They chased each other around the fields and woodlands like children, even across a golf-course and disrupting their game. But it turned into a new game, escape the angry golfers wielding sticks, Jock and Cole connecting more with their wolf as it brought out their playfulness. And in fact, that's what they did.

On the eve of their first days' travel, dusk had fallen and with the night came the cold soon followed. To aid them with their own warmth and to save them the pain of sleeping with an entirely achy body, they shifted into their wolf form, their fur coats bringing them the warmth they began to need and the feeling of comfort in their bones and muscles. They shared smug faces with Shaun and Emily while they made a fire, like this they were free from the helping out, but there was one thing they all so desperately needed, food. So, the boys hunted with the aid of the animals they now were. While the fire blazed away and Shaun and Emily used each other's body heat for warmth, the two returned with five hefty rabbits, something that disgusted the two humans, even more so when the wolves started gorging themselves on the raw meat as it was. Whereas the humans took to their best attempts at skinning the other three Cole and Jock left for them, they now had smaller stomachs and could put up with less. Blood gruesomely stained their muzzles, so they did their best at cleaning themselves off while the humans cooked.

The next morning, they were back on their feet and walking on again, playing games, cracking jokes and thinking back to old times. Still with the same plan as the day before, they tried to stay clear of the roads, sticking to fields and the cover of woodlands and forests. Trekking, laughing and mucking about like the good old days before things were messed up and they were nothing but kids. They reached the outskirts of the park around 3:00pm, so they trekked further inside as to be more concealed and harder to find by anyone without super senses. Night started to roll in, the fore was sparking and Cole and Jock one again turned to hunt, but decided to remain that way as to provide warmth for themselves, and just to feel the amazing feeling the fire gave them on their pelts.

They ate, and now all they could do was wait for Madeline, they knew for certain she'd be here, so at least she would be here, that way they could be safer. They sat around the fire, Shaun with an arm around Emily to keep her close for warmth and Jock and Cole lay on the other side of the fire, resting their heads on their paws, just enjoying the feeling of a fire on their skins. The normal humans couldn't take their eyes off them. The people they've known for many years, laying in front of them as wolves, it was a scary thought, but something they could joke about some day.

The fire cracked away beside them, but out of no-where, another crack sounded somewhere around them, something not from the fire. The wolves head's shot up and their ears perked like radar dishes for another sound. There it was again, was it the SSRC, had they been found. They jumped to the paws and looked around, Shaun and Emily as well narrowing their vision and straining their hearing as much as they could in search of the noise. They heard a low growl to their right, then the snapping of a twig to their left, then movement in the shadows before them. The wolves crouched, readying to pounce on the attackers, and Shaun grabbed a stick poking out of the fire while ushering Emily behind him. They focus more on the movement they could see moving closer towards them, seeing as that was the only visible thing and therefore the closest. Then, it stepped into the light.

A wolf stood, brown on top and a lighter brown on its underside staring back at them with piercing yellow eyes. Then the bushes rustled to the right, another stepped out, a red and cream wolf stepped out into the light with the same sickly yellow eyes. Just as they thought things couldn't get worse, a third wolf stepped out from the left, this one light brown and white underneath. They all looked around at each other, none of them moving from the edges of the bushes. But they all knew otherwise then to thin these were wild wolves, since when have there been reports of wild wolves in the UK in the last three hundred years. They dipped their heads slightly and within three seconds, in each place of the wolves now stood five humans. They all raised their heads and looked around at each other in a deathly silence, neither saying a word until Cole spoke. "You all came."

"Well, I said I would." Madeline replied looking at him with a friendly smile but then looking out towards the others.

"You were right; I couldn't stay there for long." Ryan said in defeat. The day after the four left him in Manchester, they came barging through his front door. He barely escaped with his life.

"This was a mistake." Carrie sighed and turning to walk away.

"You came this far, so just hear us out." Shaun said as he threw the stick back in the fire, making embers fly high into the sky.

"I was fine until you showed up." She snarled and turning around to glare at Jock and Cole with her yellow eyes. "I was happy."

"Well it's good to see you too Carrie, how have you been for the last ten years?" Ryan asked sarcastically. She only deathly stared at him in annoyance as a reply.

"How about we talk abut this calmly?" Jock suggested. "We're not strangers to one another, so we can do this without any scraps."

"We knew each other for three days against our will; I don't exactly see that as a friendship." Carrie replied calmer, but still with aggression in her tone of voice.

"Whatever, but we can try to make up for that." Cole said as he walked around the fire, a gesture the others took to come forward, so they did and they all stood around the fire facing one another. "So Ryan, what made you change your mind?" He asked just to try and lift the tension that was starting to build.

"They found out where I lived a day after you left, it was my wake up call to get the heck out of there. I thought that maybe if I found you guys then we could look out for each other." He responded, feeling awkward about the whole moment. He only told them a few days ago that he could take care of himself, yet here he was, needing help as he was offering it. Jock looked to Carrie, what was her reason? Everyone looked at her, seeing that she obviously didn't want to be here.

"This is stupid." He laughed to suppress her anger.

"Hey you stabbed me; you could at least tell us why you changed your mind." Cole demanded hotly. She sighed.

"Just a feeling, something inside me told me to go. And I still have that knife." Carrie answered and sliding the same blade from her boot an inch to prove it before dropping it back in. "So watch it."

"You know that won't stop us." Madeline said.

"If a bullet can't kill me, then a knife can't kill any of us." Jock added.

"No-one is using a knife or a gun on any of us." Emily said loudly. "Let's just calm down, stop this and talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Ryan asked. "You don't even know us or what we can do. You know nothing about this."

"They're going to be after them as much as they are after us." Cole said.

"Oh great, so now we're running a protection detail." Carrie scoffed.

"What was the point in coming here if all you're going to do is argue to everything we have to say?!" Madeline snapped at her.

"I don't know, I could ask you the same question." She glared back.

"Fine, I wanted to be safe, I was chased out of my life, I want to be able to carry on doing that. So to get that we have to stick together and find a way around this. Now why did you come here?"

"All my life I've been only, I just want to be apart of something. I was up all night the night you came by when it clicked that I needed to come. There, happy?"

"So you stabbed me, chased us out and refused to come, but now you want to be here?" Cole question very puzzled. She felt the awkwardness and slight embarrassment build; she's the fool out of all of them. In a way, she now sought after retribution; she desired family and her wolf wanted nothing more then a pack. But now the pack was around a camp fire, the soldiers were once more an army.

**Here you are guys, another long awaited chapter. And talking of long awaited, i've come to a very important decision. I'm going to put this story on hold as i think I've been losing readers in the process. So therefore and as of Friday, i'm going to be starting of on the sequel to A Son of Wolves and then continuing this afterwards. I've just lost my touch with this story and I think i need a break from it, and seeing as i know many want a sequel to my real Alpha and Omega fanfic, i thought i'd do that, I hope you'll enjoy it, so expect it up on Friday or Saturday. Sorry if you were enjoying this. See you soon. :D**


End file.
